Two faced
by PurpleBlueberry
Summary: When life gave her lemons, she squeezed them into Doflamingo's open wounds. Sequel to 'Breaking Free'. Gore, language, lemony goodness, rape and yuri.
1. Small child

**Chapter 1**

**Small child**

* * *

Such a sweet little girl she was, nothing like the depressing melody she was playing. Or rather, she was teaching him to play. At least that was what she thought. Doflamingo knew how to play the piano, amazingly well to be exact. He just wanted to spent some more time with his favorite subordinate. The man made mistakes on purpose, loving it when she laughed at him or scolded him. She would put her soft fingers on his hands and lead him, softly, making a melody. Serena was pale, a frozen marble color he despised until he met her. The girl had no sign of his beloved older sister on her, nothing. No one in the world had Serena's silky black hair, white skin and golden eyes. Her father maybe. The girl resembled him in everything. Her cold-ass personality, the drinking disorder. Doflamingo was sure there was more to come since she was only thirteen. He was planning on keeping her for longer than this.

"Don't you have studying to do?" Monet said from the door, making both of them stop. Serena pouted.

"Why do I have to go to school? I'll become a pirate anyway..." The girl mumbled. She could feel Monet's gaze piercing through her body as she packed her things.

"Go study. You have a biology test tomorrow." Monet insisted.

"Can Law help me at least?" Serena asked, batting her long lashes at her sister.

"No. You'll probably start pulling stupid shit around."

Serena gasped and stepped back as if she had been offended."I would never do such a thing..." She muttered and ran to her room, smiling like the demon she was. Her master's shaded eyes followed her until the end of the hall, when she started going down the stairs.

Her room was small and looked more like a cell than a normal room. Only a small window allowed her to struggle to see the clear night sky through the thick bars. It was nothing like her big, colorful room back at Sabaody but she liked it more. Books, posters, files and papers occupied most of the already cramped space. Even though the palace had a library, Serena preferred reading in her own room. It was quieter there. Sighing, she sat on her bed and pressed her back against the cool stone wall. Serena didn't own many things. She didn't have cosmetics, perfumes or even a hairbrush. The only clothes she had were a pair of worn out jeans, a blue jacket and four hoodies, Law's old ones. Not that she wanted other clothes.

She liked sitting alone in her own silence. But then again, she never was truly alone. Cheshire was there, just like an other moment of every other day. His creepy aura surrounded her, sending freezing chills despite the warm day. The limited things she knew about this creature made her wanna find out more. With the corner of her eye, the girl caught a glimpse of bright blue before she heard a whispering snicker. Devious yet divine, like her. His mission, if he was telling the truth, was to protect her. If that was the case, then he fucking sucked at it. Serena was not an idiot, especially when it came down to her Captain's failed attempts to make her fall on his bed.

Instead of doing what Monet had told her to, she lifted her pillow and picked a photo. It was that of two smiling girls. The one was hair, laughing over her toffee apple while the other was holding a cotton candy, same color as her hair. Even through paper Rebecca looked like an angel. Her bright blue eyes were shut as she laughed. She deserved to be happy more than anyone else in the world. Doflamingo had to pay for what he had done to her. Serena would make him pay in the worst way possible.

* * *

"What the fuck is this, chopnese?" Serena mumbled, eyeing the paper sheet in front of her."Becca...I didn't study."

"How odd." Rebecca rolled her eyes."You can do it, you're smart."

"Damn right I am!" Serena said, regaining some of her courage. She wrote her name on the top of the sheet and started with the test. _This is how I die..._

**1) What is the world's largest mammal and where it resides?**

**Your mother and she lives in the brothel down the street.**

**2) Describe a hawk's daily diet and where it finds it**

**Shank's blood and despair. At your local grocery store.**

**3) Write the most common sea monsters.**

**Your whole family.**

**4) Why are the male Sea Kings more attractive than the female ones?**

**Because you're gay, mate.**

**5) What substance can be found at the bottom of the sea?**

**Your sex life.**

**6) Describe the Dressrosan climate.**

**Cloudy, with a chance of Mingo.**

**7) How many mates can one Sea King have?**

**Still more than you.**

**8) What is the world's most endangered species?**

**A logical professor.**

**9) Describe how twins are conceived.**

**ARE YOU TELLING ME TO WRITE HOW MY PARENTS HAD SEX?!**

**10) Write which the Devil Fruit categories are and name three fruits from each.**

**Go ask yo momma.**

"You idiot." Rebecca muttered, slapping her hand against her forehead. Serena had been laughing the whole evening, nearly dropping the ice cream Soldier-san had bought for them."Not funny Rena."

"C'mon! It ain't so bad! I mean, what can happen to me?" Rebecca gave her the are-you-fucking-kdding-me-right-now look."Okay, okay. I see your point...Geez..."

"You better. Don't go around doing stupid things..." Rebecca almost pleaded. Serena looked at her and saw her own reflection inside the bright blue orbs.

Deciding to light up the mood, the black haired teen smirked her smug smirk."How much will I score?"

Rebecca snorted and started laughing, attracting other people's attention. They glared at her, pure hatred shining in their eyes. Serena glared back, her hunting eyes forcing them away, letting Rebecca laugh as much as she wanted. The familiar feeling of two gray eyes stabbing her back was there once more. Turning around would be fruitless because she already knew that the holder of those eyes was sitting across the road.

* * *

"You should have eaten something." Doflamingo said, turning his head so he could she her. Serena was sitting on his back, rubbing him like every other night. The soft summer breeze entered through the open window, the last city sounds too. The silk curtains danced around with the slightest blow of the wind. An intoxicating scent of jasmine was brought in as well, mixing with Serena's cherry smell.

"I've eaten at school." She answered, pressing a little harder on his shoulder blades. He groaned in the back of his throat, wanting more of the friction. He couldn't explain this. How her fingers, so thin and delicate, could crush skulls and rip hearts like powerful weapons.

"You're getting thinner day by day." He scolded her."You're gonna have health problems if you keep up like this."

"My system is a tad bit different than yours."

"Of course. You're a girl, si-"

"The _human _system." Serena spelled out for him, brushing her fingers over the base of his neck."My functions are different. For instance, I don't menstruate but still get to have children."

"Really?! Ha. That's convenient. What's the drawback of the situation?"

"It differs from individual to individual. I mean, Father is a bit antisocial-"

"_A bit!"_

"You killed the only woman he ever loved and kidnapped his daughter. What do you expect him to do?" She had a point."I have a drinking disorder."

Doflamingo frowned for a moment when it dawned to him. She said human. His breath got heavy. He didn't let his surprise show, just like always. This was a very pleasant surprise, a delightful surprise. He knew that she wasn't a normal toy, but another species? This could get interesting. Until his dear exposed every bit of her unrealistic beauty, he would entertain himself with his common toys. He enjoyed the obedient ones but his favorite were the defiant, like his little Serena. All these time she had done as she liked and he was there to punish her for that, his heart was going to leap from his chest, half from joy, half from sadness. He didn't like seeing her hurt.

"Something wrong? Afraid that the vampire will such your blood?" She teased.

He simply laughed, feeling her getting off from him."No. Is this true by the way? That vampires drink other people's blood and make other vampires?"

"Half." Serena explained, sitting on her captain's bed."This is not how you create vampires. They are born, like everyone else but have this gene on them. If before they turn fourteen had drank the blood from three children, he or she will become a complete vampire five or six years later."

"Then?," he urged her, craving for more of this, the words and her voice."What wil happen then?"

"Who knows? Unlimited power perhaps. Limited weaknesses, endless possibilities." She simply shrugged and walked out to her room.

The perfect Saturday morning was ruined by a shrill shriek. Doflamingo was sitting by the poolside, as well as every other. Well, almost. Serena was inside, getting ready to go out. That scream wasn't hers. Doflamingo looked around and noticed that one of his whores was missing. He stood up and walked inside, the other four women following. Inside his room, he found Lyn, lying on the floor. Serena was a few feet away from her, holding a leather pouch tightly. As soon as she saw her Master, Lyn ran behind his legs to hide, seeking shelter from the little fiend.

"Y-Young Master!" The woman cried, clinging on Doflamingo's inhumanely long leg."The little bitch attacked me!"

Serena remained calm, glaring at the woman as if she was ready to bite the fucking shit out of her. Which she was. Doflamingo turned to his favorite, his smile faded."I'm sure Serena had a reason for attacking you. Right, sweetheart?"

"I'm not your sweetheart and she's stolen from you." The girl said sternly, tossing the pouch at him. The golden coins jingled from inside, hitting each other.

Doflamingo eyed the item for a second and then turned to the woman. Lyn panicked, her brown eyes rolling around in fear."I-I-I would n-n-never do such a thing...!"

"Take her." He calmly ordered and suddenly two men had picked up the crying Lyn up and carried her outside. Her screams could be heard for a couple of minutes around the awkward silence."Out. All of you." Serena turned to leave but he stopped her."Not you."

He knelt before her in an attempt to reach a rational height and grinned widely, thought softly."What shall I do with you? Well done. You can keep the money as a reward."

"I don't want it." Serena said sternly. The Warlord flashed her a smile and put the pouch into his pocket.

"But I must give you a reward for being such a good girl." He patted her velvet head."Tell me. There must be something you want."

"A book would do." Serena simply answered and walked away.

Only a book was enough for her. He wanted to give her the world and she was fine with a few scraps of dusty paper. It wasn't her fault. Serena was nothing more than a child, a small child that wasn't ready for what he wanted to give her. A child that only wanted to be with her friends and play around freely. But that little girl that looked like an angel was more beautiful than those mature women around. As he sat alone in silence he briefly thought that his Serena was a divine creature, her beauty beating Hancock's ass to the ground.

* * *

Every time the new slaves were brought in, Doflamingo had Monet sort each out and decided where to put them. This time, Serena was _helping _her older sister. At first it was going well but then Doflamingo's habit happened. Once he spotted _a good treat, _as he called them, among the merchandise he decided to keep it for himself. She was a thin girl, a little older than Serena, with long blue hair and bright light brown eyes. She was really pretty but she was crying too much. Good. He loved the frightened ones.

But as he went to grab the girl, a small pale hand stopped him."Don't even think about it." Serena hissed, her nails digging into his flesh.

The blond stood on his full height, blocking the sun from hitting her beautiful form."Fufufu~ What are you gonna do about it?"

"Kill you if I have to." Those around them gasped. Doflamingo chuckled. Oh how he loved it when she talked to him like that.

Serena turned to the shivering girl and smiled softly."It's alright. I'm Serena. What is your name?"

"A-A-Amber..." The girl stuttered and stopped crying, somehow relieved by Serena's soft gaze.

"Nice name. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Don't talk to her as if she's your slave." Doflamingo chuckled, making the little hawk glare at him. Before he could say anything else, Serena had shoved a bag full of bellies in his chest."What's that?"

"I buy her from you. It's twenty million." Serena answered indifferently.

Doflamingo laughed again and crouched down to capture a jet-black strand of her silky hair. It felt like liquid, moving smoothly around his fingers. And that scent, it was the only scent he wanted to smell. He tilted her head upwards, her unique eyes meeting with his shades. The urge to kiss her was huge but he managed to restrain himself from doing so.

"Do tell me, sweet Cherry, would you like to see a winter island?"

Serena's eyes lighten up with excitement. She wrapped her arms tightly around her captain's thick neck, laughing her childish laughter. Serena loved winter but this particular winter island, she was going to hate it, mostly because of the _person _that lived there.

* * *

**Heeeey! Sup? So here's chapter 1 (drum sounds) and I hope you like it. The first four or five chapters are gonna be Serena's past so brace yourselves! Idiocy is coming! Also, Serena is in love with Rebecca but also likes Falgar so shit's gonna het messed up. Yes, Doffy has a crush on a thirteen year old that hates his fucking guts. Plus, Serena is a vampire, like her daddy. Fufufu~Hawk'y gonna suck yer blood... **

**On to the next chapter!**


	2. Hard time

**Chapter 2**

**Hard time**

* * *

James Mihawk was tall and muscular for his age, with the same ebony hair as his twin sister. His eyes were sparkling yellow, a bright color visible through the dark. Though the teenager was a bit tanner than his marble-white pair, his skin having a lively color, not Serena's sickly one. His hair was cut short like his father's, the boy even had sideburns.

Upon seeing him, Serena dashed off like the wind, falling into his arms and on the ground. James started laughing, caressing his sister's clothed back as he helped her up. He held her at arm's length to admire her amazing progress. Their father should be proud instead of angry. Serena had combined their parents' greatest traits though it was obvious, the girl looked nothing like her mother. Even the voice, low and husky, hoarse for a small girl and with that faint accent. James' voice was like that too although the boy had no difficulty with any letter. His voice was loud and clear, a bit authoritative, not arrogant like hers though.

Doflamingo watched the scene from a small distance, his fist tightening into his pockets. The little cunt was Serena's brother but he had absolutely no right to hug and kiss her. Serena worked for him, answered to him. She was hers, she had his mark on her milky shoulder. The girl looked at him and smiled, happily for the first time, her pretty eyes shining with joy. That, along with the frozen air made his breath stop into his lungs. Without even realizing it, he smiled back, awkwardly, like an idiot. Serena saw his smile and started laughing. Those laughing lips, he wanted to taste them, see for himself in they were as sweet as they looked. Because of his sudden daze the girl raised an eyebrow, her tempting lips forming a sneer. Serena waved to him, her feet sinking inside the pure snow.

"See something interesting Young Master?" She asked, her voice as pleasant as always.

"Wha-Well...I was just...y'know...stuff..." He stuttered, his hands waving back and forth like those of traffic policeman.

"Right...Thank you for bringing me here. I love winter islands!" Serena smiled, rubbing her gloved hands together."Though it would be better if Law was here too..."

"You know how the thing goes, Serena." Doflamingo spoke softly, placing his large hand on his favorite's thin shoulder. Serena sighed, the bitter memory of her wounded friend dancing in her mind. Doflamingo's rules sickened her. People reached the edge of life for nothing. Yet even if it was nothing, once the order left Young Master's grinning mouth, making it happen was their first priority."Punishement is punishment."

"It wasn't fair." Serena mumbled, walking away from him. Despite not seeing it, Serena could feel Monet's intense gaze freezing like the snow. She could guess what followed that glare; another boring lecture about loyalty.

As the party walked further in the island, Serena noticed something she hadn't before due to the raging blizzard. An enormous dome, as big as a whole city was standing proudly in front of them, the thick steel walls not affected by the snow and cold. Without realizing it, Serena let a gasp of surprise escape her swollen lips as her eyes fell on the massive structure.

"What the hell is this place?" Serena breathed. Doflamingo chuckled but kept a safe distance from the hot-tempered girl.

"It's the residence of one of the Four Emperors." He simply said, stepping a little further away.

James raised his head towards the Shichibukai, his dark eyebrows raising."Which one? Red and Whitebeard live in ships, Big Mom lives in a cake...That leaves us with..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, Serena had dashed towards the large dome, running as fast as her legs could. Her teeth were grinding against each other hard, tiny pieces breaking. A trail of blood ran down from her punctured lower lip. The girl continued racing against the lashing wind. It froze her to the bone but she couldn't care less. He was in there, that bastard. So close from her. But before she could take another step, a thin string wrapped around her left ankle, making her fall to the icy ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Doflamingo barked at her, holding her frozen face with his right hand, the other one immobilizing her. Serena's cheeks were red, so was her nose, not the usual marble color.

It was hard to make a thing out through the room's dense smoke. It really was annoying but good at the same time. Serena was real glad for that, she didn't want to see what was beyond that, a part of her trembled in a corner. It was fear mixed with anger. That voice alone was more than enough to make her blood boil and freeze. She could feel that her captain was densed too, his voice not as pleasant as always. As she was daydreaming, she suddenly heard her name.

"What's the weather like in Wonderland?" Kaidou asked. Serena snapped her head towards his direction. The girl couldn't feel her body at all. Behind his back, Doflamingo's fingers were tensed, holding her from doing anything stupid.

"Why don't you go check for yourself?" She coldly spat, fighting back her master's strings. Suddenly, an enormous snake slithered around her frail body, squeezing tightly. Serena moaned from the pain, pressed her hands against the laminated skin. The transformed man chuckled, his ugly head taking its original form.

He eyed the girl lustfully, a stupid chuckle escaped his lips."Boss, can I keep her? I've never seen anything like that before." A rough hand, covered mostly by scales and tangled black hair, traveled down her waist. "Hey girl, little dolls like you should watch their steps. I'll be gentle with you, just gonna test how much this sweet ass of yours can take."

"Stupid cunt." Serena smiled, her hands gliding effortlessly on the slippery surface. She opened her mouth, voicing the wrong words."Just like your boss."

As if the snake wasn't enough, a dozen of other wild beasts formed a circle around her, each predator showing its deadly weapons at her."How dare you!" A lion shouted, taking a few menacing steps towards her. A thin string wrapped around her neck, cutting her airway.

"I say we fuck her right now." Said a panther. It didn't escape her notice that all those transformation were faulty, just like hers. Every time Serena transformed into a black cat, the tails or ears would be left after."I bet she a virgin."

"C'mon! Let's show the little whore a lesson!"

"No. She's Rosemary's daughter." At that, the beasts ran off, chased by their Boss' words.

Serena fell to the ground and started coughing, her vision blurry."I meant what I said."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Doflamingo hissed. But his beloved subordinate was on the roll. Doflamingo was not the one to blame on that, he had been what he hated being. A tool. The orders were Kaidou's, but the life taken away was her mother's. He was the reason why she wasn't with her normal family, he was the reason why she didn't have someone to talk to her about relationship bullshit. He was the reason why she was condemned to sleep with a man who found it arousing seeing her eating, why he kept a strand of her hair with him all the times.

"I understand your anger, child." Serena snorted."Were you another person, dead would be a gentle word to describe the aftermath. But your mother was a valuable companion."

"And yet you killed her."

"Knowledge is power but too much knowledge is too much power. Too much power is death to those who can't handle it, Serenity." Serena set her eyes on the ground. Not that she would meet a gaze, she couldn't see shit. It was the same humiliating feeling she had every time her father stared at her disapprovingly. As in, all the time."Leave me alone with her."

Doflamingo raised an eyebrow."She's just a child."

"Tell that to yourself." Serena let out a small giggled that stopped as soon as Doflamingo glared at her. The blond sighed and left, though he hesitated at first."Your Master lusts for you."

"He's not my Master." Serena narrowed her eyes into two golden slits, her body tensing instantly, filled with pride.

"How old are you? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Thirteen." She corrected him."Why?"

"Your beauty is not fit for your age. You're your father's replica. You sure are bigger than the last time I saw you."

"Kids tend to do that." Serena murmured, bringing a harsh chuckle on the Emperor's mouth."Why don't I remember seeing you?"

"Because you were an infant. How is your brother? I thought he was here."

"He is. He stayed at the ship."

"Oh. Is he a..."

"No. I'm the vampire." She commented bitterly, caressing her frozen skin with detest. The little monster within her was thirsty for blood."

"The scar." He pointed out and Serena ran a finger over a thin scar under her right eye."Who gave it to you?"

"I fell from the stairs."

"Aggressive stairs."

"Ha. Ha. Very fucking funny, dickwad. Vergo-san."

"Why don't you run away?"

That...she couldn't answer. Why really? She herself didn't know. An odd feeling took over her body when she was away from Doflamingo. She felt insecure, a fragile figure too small for the gigantic world."I still wanna kill him. How will I do it if I'm not away?"

"Or, there is someone you like."

A rough blush climbed up her cheeks, dying them in a feverish color."N-Nonsense!"

"Fine. One more thing. I like you girl. If he ever gives you a hard time, call me." A Baby Den-Den Mushi was tossed into her hands. Serena raised an eyebrow at the device, took it and left.

"_Please...stop doing this Young Master." Serena moaned from beneath him. Her tiny body was covered in sweat, her naked skin glowing._

_Doflamingo ran a hand up and down her stomach, climbing then to her tempting breasts. The little angel moaned, tears rolling down her gorgeous eyes as his long finger twisted roughly inside of her. Another plead escaped her mouth. She wriggled but he held her still, his mouth exploring her exposed skin. _

"_Stop...I beg you...please..."_

"_You must learn dear."_

"Young Master?" The man woke up upon hearing the worried female voice. He blinked, hiding his eyes from the morning sun. Monet was hovering above his head, her eyes gazing into his."Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Doflamingo smiled, regaining some of his focus. He was dizzy as hell and his hands hurt. _Right._ He had beaten Serena really badly a week or so ago but his hands still hurt like a bitch. Poor thing was probably still sleeping. He hated himself for doing this but ruled were rules. Plus she looked beautifully defeated.

"How is she?" He cautiously asked.

Monet sighed. She ran a hand through her green hair, ruffling it a little."She woke up last night. She's fine I guess."

"Where is she?" Doflamingo suddenly said, jumping up from the bed."I have to speak with her."

"She went to school."

* * *

"A Z?!" Serena yelled in horror as Rebecca burst into laughter above her A+ graded paper."Why the fuck?! That ain't even a category!"

"Precisely, Miss Mihawk." Her teacher spoke smugly, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose."This is absurd! I would like to speak to your guardian."

The whole class had to stifle a giggle. Serena's lips formed a twisted grin."Okay." New teachers were the best, they didn't know what was going on around here. This particular one had absolutely no idea that the little prick that was the reason why teachers quitted one after another was actually the king's protegé. Rebecca rolled her eyes. She was the only one in there that wasn't laughing. She hated when Serena did that."When would you like to see him? He's really busy you know."

"Today afternoon would be great." The man said, the false impression of finally gaining some control over the girl flowing into his body.

"Stop taking everything so lightly." Rebecca scolded her laughing friend as they walked out of school.

"You're the one who's too serious, Becca." Serena simply shrugged. After walking in silence for a couple of minutes, the girls reached the place where had told them to go. Since Serena's left arm was broken and dislocated she would just sit back and watch her friend train.

How she loved seeing Rebecca trying! Everything about her was perfect. Staring at her idly for hours was something Serena could live with, watching as sunset dyed her beautiful hair, adding a golden shine to the pink silk. The young girl had lost the track of time and was woken when the living toy tugged at her jeans. Serena shook her head and looked at . That reminded her that she wanted to talk to him about something. Rebecca was a few feet away, mumbling stuff as she packed her things.

" ?" Serena said.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk tot you for a second."

"Sure, what is it?"

Serena bit her lower lip, trying to find a way to introduce the subject."Tomorrow afternoon, my father will come to pick me up." She smiled."I'm gonna stay there for a couple of days, to celebrate my birthday." She got nervous all of the sudden."Um...can Becca come too?"

"No."

"But why?! My Dad will be there, Shanks too!" Serena pleaded, jumping around the toy."Please Soldier-san!"

Rebecca heard her friend's sudden outburst and moved closer to the two, her screams matching with Serena's more hoarse ones. Having the two teens yelling around him was way past irritating so simply agreed, though he didn't want to. The girls laughed happily and fell into each other's arms. The few passing by people stopped a minute to wrinkle their noses in disgust, looking as their king's favorite hugged their national enemy.

"I'm home." Serena announced blankly, the same way she had been doing for the last couple of years. She didn't really mean it, the luxurious palace was not her home. It was just a habit, an annoying habit she had adopted unwillingly. Yet some familiar sweetness engulfed her every time she walked inside those halls, her boots jarring against the marble floors.

Baby 5 greeted her with a smile."Welcome back, Serena-chan."

Serena moved to plant a soft kiss on her sister's cheek. Doflamingo was many things but Serena had to admit; he sure knew how to keep a family together. Even though her logic went against it, Serena was used to her siblings since she had lost her real ones. Despite only being only a baby, Serena knew the story of their other brother, the one that was growing up with her mother's parents.

His name was Luke and he was a year younger than her and James. They were all living happily together at Sabaody when some random douche dame and took the infant with him. According to Rayleigh, Rosemary had been crying for a whole month. Serena stopped in front of her bedroom door. This had to stop. Yet almost every night the image of a sweet smile would come to her, pierce her heart. Cheshire was a reminder of her. Who was to blame? Doflamingo or Kaidou? Her father for not being there? At least one of them felt some guilt.

_If he ever gives you a hard time, call me._

She wasn't exactly surprised to see the dark-skinned man laying on her bed upon entering the room. Law's hoodie was on the floor, tossed carelessly beside a pile of old books. Just like his Boss, Law couldn't feel brotherly love towards her. That was not love. He felt a harsh lust for that girl, just like Doflamingo. Had things gone differently, he would have grown up with her. Not that he wasn't, but Serena was younger than him. That didn't unable her to catch up with him, surpass him even.

"You're a grown ass man. Go to your own room." She scolded him, tossing his discarded hoodie on his face.

"I wanna sleep here for a change. Can't stand Penguin's snoring." Law chuckled."So, you're leaving tomorrow?" He asked, his tone getting suddenly serious.

"Yeah."

"Is your father coming to pick you up?"

"Yup. With Shanks and the others too."

"The Red-Hair..." Law said in a pensive tone, his long fingers running along his goatee."Your father, is he as harsh as they say?"

"Wait and see for yourself." There was a knock on the door and a blushing boy walked in."Penguin!" Serena exclaimed happily.

"Hey. Doflamingo wants to see you."

Serena stood up automatically, as if she was being controlled by the said man. Having a new family was something she could live with, but getting used to her master's power was too much, even for her. The odd sensation of losing herself was something her brilliant mind could not perceive. Of course, being the little genius she was, Serena knew perfectly well how Devil Fruits worked, what their weaknesses were. It depended on the user and Doflamingo used his own ability amazingly well. Serena shivered at how many times she watched her own body betray her. The nights her mother's image wouldn't come, the vague image of her struggling against the invisible restraints would be there, making her whole body drench in sweat.

The room was dark, only the dim light of a candle illuminating the scene. Doflamingo was sitting behind his office, his shades discarded away, his eyes monitoring her every movement.

"Serena, my beloved little angel." Doflamingo smiled softly when his little doll walked in."I spoke with your teacher, you should stop acting so carelessly" His scanned over the small figure, imagining what was under that dirty are leaving tomorrow." The girl simply nodded."But you will return." Serena nodded again, her coal-black locks moving wriggling around. The man stood up and knelt before her."The reason why I hit you is because I want you to know that every action has a reaction. I don't want you to hate me. I want you to love me like I do."

Serena's eyes went wide with surprise, her mouth dried instantly."I love you, you know. What I do I do for a reason, to show you that the world is cruel for a small angel like you." His thumb travelled up and down her tender cheek, over her full lips. No, she was still way too young. But she would grow. Kids tend to do that.

* * *

**Gah! Sorry for the late update! I can't fucking plan my life. So, on this chapter we had;**

**Kaidou gets sensitive over a teenager.**

**Doffy is going bananas about that same teenager.**

**Mihawk's gonna be a super daddy.**

**Law has a Gray Fullbuster moment (and more to come...huehue.)**

**See ya next time!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	3. Young Queen

**Chapter 3**

**Young Queen**

* * *

_Why don't you just fucking kill me?_ That thought was the only though inside Law's mind as those piercing eyes tore his heart apart. Serena truly was an idiot. How in hell could she see her father as a kind and loving person? Maybe it just a hidden version of himself. Mihawk was too damn good at hiding it. Even Doflamingo felt slightly uncomfortable despite them being inside his house. The master swordsman inspected his surroundings thoroughly, his eyes making circles that cut through steel.

"So, what is your name again?" Mihawk asked, his voice had the same accent as Serena's. Truth be told, the girl was his female version, though she had a sublime, ferocious beauty.

"T-Trafalgar Law." Law stuttered, one of the rare times he was at a loss of words.

"I recall my wife having mentioned you." Mihawk said, stroking his pointed mustache."And are you a homosexual Trafalgar?"

The question was so sudden that Law started choking on his own saliva."What?! No!"

"So you admit liking my daughter."

"What? She's my friend! Only that!"

"You find her unattractive?"

"No!"

"So you do lust for her!"

Law lost it. At that moment, he wanted to punch him but something held him pinned down. It took the sharp man a moment to realise that Doflamingo had him glued to the couch. The older man looked paler than ever, his grin being more nervous than real. A stray bead of sweat rolled down his blond hair to his chin.

"Yosh! I'm ready!" Serena clapped her hands ecstatically, picking the small bag up. She had only taken one change of clothes with her, the rest of it was books.

Cheshire yawned as though the whole thing bored him. Then again, Cheshire was always bored."I'm happy for you, I truly am. But do you think it is wise to leave?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Simply because you have gained Kaidou's interest. You should take advantage of that, love."

"That's why I'm going with Dad. I'm gonna train and become stronger." The girl glanced for a last time at her room, her prison. She would se it again soon enough.

Upon seeing her enter the living room, the three men stood up. Mihawk only nodded and walked away and out of the palace. Law hugged her and kissed her cheek."I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry Falgar." Serena smiled, rubbing the man's clothed back."I'll be back."

Law glanced at her once more, taking a mental picture of the blooming flower in front of him. He walked away with heavy footsteps, leaving Serena and Doflamingo alone. The girl smiled warmly at him, the first time she had ever done so. He liked that image a lot. He wanted it to be the first thing he would see in the morning. An angel's smiling face.

"Why so serious Young Master?" Serena laughed, taking a step towards her captain."I thought you would rejoice Captain."

"You're leaving." He tasted the words. Their flavor was something he had never tasted before, a bittersweet feeling that made his tongue numb. It was sorrow."For how long?"

"Probably a month." Serena replied."I want to be honest with you, Captain. You are by far the most important man in my life. And trust me, I've met many interesting men."

His breath stopped in his lungs."Lovers?"

"What?" The girl uttered and burst into laughter. How he loved Serena's laughter. A jingling sound, cold as ice and bright as the sun. The laughter of a twisted mind."No! I haven't even kissed a guy yet."

_Hopes regained! Don't let it show. Keep it calm, dude._"Oh." _Fucking nailed it!_"Not even one?"

"Not. Even. One." She repeated, each word falling from her mouth like an olive into a martini. This thin line between sexy and absolutely beautiful, this small girl was nothing but beautiful. Yet she seduced hm better than those whores he had. Age wasn't his problem. Serena's favorite drink was wine, everyone knew it. The older the better. He wanted her to mature a little, bring all that delicious flavor out. And then, he would devour it all.

* * *

Serena looked around the deck, her eyes falling on many of Shanks' crewmates. Right as their captain went to speak with her, the girl shouted;"You can come out now."

Suddenly, one of the barrels kinda exploded and Rebecca jumped out, gasping for air."I nearly...died..."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" The whole crew yelled, jumping away from the two girls.

"This is Rebecca." Serena happily announced."Becca those are...the guys."

"Hi!" Rebecca smiled, waving her hand at the men. She jumped from the barrel and on her slender legs, and dusted off her clothes."Pleased to meet you!"

"You don't have a problem if she comes along, right?" Serena asked, her eyes shining with childish anticipation. Mihawk looked at her, looked at what he had lost those years. It felt as looking in a mirror.

"No. I am Serenity's father and this fool here is her godfather."

"Hi!" Shanks waved his hand rapidly, smiling at the girl widely.

"I-I know you guys." Rebecca stuttered. She felt so little right now. This girl standing beside her, the girl that joked about everyone and everything, called these legends family. And suddenly, a weird feeling occupied her stomach. Jealousy.

"Serenity," Mihawk asked, eyeing his daughter's injuries,"where did you injure yourself?"

"Oh, we were playing football at school." Serena lied, adding a small smile. The lie satisfied the man who simply shrugged it off, proud that his daughter had no problem with resisting pain. Because those wounds were way too serious for a thirteen year old to have.

Lie after lie, Serena managed to make her father's worried interrogation sound normal. There was no way in hell she would ever tell him what was actually happening. And she was pretty damn convincing because everyone seemed to buy her well-made story. Not everyone, actually.

James knew, he had seen the way Doflamingo looked at her, as though she was the last slice of pizza. The only thing he needed to do was tell it to his father. But before he could do so, his sister had him pinned up to the wall outside the bathroom. James glared into Serena's bright eyes and his own yellow ones widened in horror. He was witnessing the birth of a monster. He could see it, deep inside those golden orbs, cracking its shell.

"If you speak, I'll slit your throat." Serena hissed. The threat however did not cause fear to her brother. Only disgust.

This disgusting person in front of him was actually his sister, the girl that had seen this world's light fifteen minutes before him. Before him, the girl with the white hairbow was turning into a monster. And yet despite that, he loved her. This love wasn't the one fit for siblings. It was a love forbidden for a brother and a sister.

He ignored that and before he could control himself, he had crushed his lips on hers. Serena went still from shock before she even realized what was going on. In a moment of pure panic, she started slapping her fists against her brother's chest. He was suffocating her but was so tender at the same time, careful not to break her.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled.

James covered her mouth hastily, silencing any more of her screams."If you speak, I'll slit your throat."

* * *

Kuraigana island was the exact opposite of Dressrosa. The sky was deep purple, turning crimson at the endless horizon, the atmosphere humid. A faint smell of burnt skin covered the entire island, the sea water turned crimson at the shore. Serena found the place enchanting, waiting for a fearsome beast to fly through the wet ground. Rebecca on the other hand was completely disgusted by the image. Unlike her beloved homeland, only wild trees and dark grass grew there.

Somewhere in distance, a large castle stood proud. It wasn't a golden castle like the ones in Baby 5's tales, it was nothing like Doflamingo's cheerful palace either. This one had walls made from milk-white stone that were turning gray. It had sharp towers and big windows, their shades switching from light green to bloody red. A truly magnificent sight to behold.

"We'll come later." Shanks said. Mihawk groaned in frustration and departed with the three teens following.

Through the dense forest, Serena could see shining eyes monitoring her every movement. When one of them came withing her sight, she stopped to have a look at the odd creature. A large baboon, though this one was cradling rusty weapons, stained with blood and dampness. The animal went to advance towards her but stopped immediately.

"Humandrills." James explained. Serena jumped up upon hearing her brother's voice. The closer he was, the greater the danger. Without even realizing it, Serena started quivering and walked away, meeting with Rebecca.

"Are you alright Rena?" Rebecca asked.

"Wha? Yeah." She noticed her friend's sorrowful look and ran a finger up down her cheek. Rebecca's happiness bloomed with her flowers."It won't be long."

Rebecca gave her a sad smile."I know."

The large doors opened swiftly, making no sound. A soft blow of cold wind blew in, dragging some leaves as well. Serena gasped, her back fell from her hand. This was a place to spent eternity. Grand stairs began in front of her, starting from the cold marble floor, splitting into two before the biggest stained-glass window she had ever seen in her life. A majestic silver dragon cursed the island with his burning fire, the people fled in terror of the beast. For a moment, Serena thought that the silver monster with the ruby eyes would fly through the glass, let its fire burn them as well. Those around it wore armors that did anything but protect them. Her eyes fell on the figure of a burning man, his flesh melting and becoming one with the shiny silver of his armor.

"Cheshire," she simply ordered, and the spirit appeared by her side at once,"renovate my palace. Make it look like this one but not the same."

"Understood. Don't you wish to see the plans first?"

"No. When you take a command, get over with it." The young Queen said, her black hair blowing softly thought there was no wind.

After Mihawk had given them a tour around, the two girls decided to share a room together at the north tower. While Rebecca was taking a shower, Serena decided to wander off by herself. So the girl exited the grand room, hoping that she wouldn't bump on her twin. Luckily, something like that didn't happen. As Serena walked around, she found a locked door. She remembered that during their earlier tour her father had bypassed this one. At first, she thought that it was something insignificant, like a broom closet or a toilet. Then why was it locked?

Serena looked around for any signs of her family. She placed her fingers on the lock and a strong wave emitted from her body. With a small clicking sound, the lock was opened, granting access to the girl.

"I need to thank Ray-san for this..."

Serena inserted her head first. Nothing but dark. Sighing, she walked inside and closed the door behind her. She started searching the wall for a light switch and when she found it, she switched the lights on.

The room was much larger than the small door indicated it to be. Nothing than a great bedroom. A thick, red-wine rug covered the floor, a king-size bed with same colored sheets stood against the wall. Serena looked around when she suddenly lost her balance. She looked down at the object that had caused her fall and much to her surprise, it was her mother's boot. With wide eyes, the girl picked it up, testing the hard leather under her fingers.

Serena shot up, her eyes darting at the other door near her. This one opened easily. It was a walk-in closet, like the one Doflamingo had. Only this one didn't have garish clothes hanging around. It had dark gowns and long skirts, white shirts and coats with wolf fur around the neck. Upon entering, her nostrils were filled with Rosemary's sweet scent. Serena buried herself in a pile of black clothes and sighed in relief. It felt good having the impression of being in her mother's embrace.

Cheshire appeared in front of her, wearing a protective hat and holding some blueprints."The construction has begun."

"Good." The young Queen smiled and drifted into sleep, dreaming of long brown hair and big dark eyes.

* * *

**Heeeey! So apparently, INCEST. Too soon? I can assure you, the twins will take it far beyond third base (wink wink). Mihawk absolutely HATES Law and is probably the world's most awkward father. Still the coolest. Once again, thanks for reading, sorry for the late update, I didn't mean too. **

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	4. Half Human

**Chapter 4**

**Half Human**

* * *

_Fucking witchcraft_. The word _hate _is a poor way to describe how Mihawk felt about dark magic. Yet the man was oblivious of the books that occupied in his castle's library, the ones that had enchanted his daughter. Neither Rebecca nor James knew that Serena snuck into the library at night and read those books. After a few days, the girl had to gotten the hang of it, murmuring the words under her breath while moving her hand swiftly to keep a pace. The words escaped her mouth and flew like birds to meet with the purple clouds above the island.

During the little time she spent there, Serena came to love the island. Dark, isolated, the way she liked things. Not like Dressrosa. It wasn't that she hated the place, she was just disappointed about how oblivious the people were to their king's moves. That was what she hated about the island; the King. But somehow she missed the despised man, mostly because he had become part of her reality. Seeing Donquixote Doflamingo first thing in the morning had become a routine after six months, the time it took her to adjust.

Sighing, the girl fell backwards on the soft carpet. Her head was full of fuck. She didn't even know how to organize those wild thoughts. Should she stay with her family and live her life forever there or go back and continue her search for revenge? Should she choose a pair of wold-renowned golden eyes or a pair of vulgar shades?

She looked at her pale hand, the choice was there. Laughing, she clenched her fingers into a fist. Fuck them all. She couldn't wait to return into the game. Life. She couldn't wait to live again. This damn loneliness made her heart feel numb. Absolute boredom. Every cloud has a silver lining. This new knowledge would come in handy, as long as her Father didn't find out. Otherwise he'd kill her in cold blood.

How much had he changed! Sure, he had always been stern but this was a whole different person. He couldn't smile, his muscles had frozen in a scowl. When he laughed it was like a gruff barking simply because he had forgotten how to do it. He arms could do not hug, only pat awkwardly like a doll's did. Poor man had lost his other half.

Serena felt amazing in her mother's skirt. It felt as if she was once again in her arms, listening to her soft voice as she talked about brave knights, beautiful princesses and dreadful beasts. It still had her sweet scent on, like a smooth layer of treasured memories. Any minute now, Rosemary would walk in with a smile that shone brighter than the sun on her face, a treat in her hands.

It was all normal until he decided to kill her. Damn him. That fucking coward. One thing Serena couldn't understand no matter how hard she tried was why didn't he leave her there. How the hell was a ten-year old useful to him? At first she wasn't, be Serena came to express her talent on mass slaughter. This is what Doflamingo wanted, let her develop slowly into a full-bloomed rose. A magnificent velvet ruby with thorns, million of thorns.

Nearly one month had passed since Serena and Rebecca had left Dressrosa. After a Shichibukai meeting, Mihawk had told her that Doflamingo was going mad, madder than her already was. He missed her badly, he wanted her back. Mihawk had also told her that Doflamingo was preparing a little surprise for her that might take a while to prepare. Serena shivered in fear upon thinking what that _surprise _could be.

The book she was holding in her hands was a heavy tome made from old leather that smelled like history. It spoke about the Celestial Dragons' families. The girl was the least surprised to find her captain's name in there, she expected it. The name she least expected to see in that book was her mother's.

Rushing down the stairs, Serena barged into the living room only to be immobilized by her father's piercing gaze. Mihawk regarded her clothes with interest, widening his eyes in surprise. Pleasant, to be grateful. "Serenity." He simply uttered, making Cheshire release a mocking snicker. Serena hated her name. Serenity D. Cantarella Mihawk, like some fucking disease. Yet Mihawk loved it, as though it brought a warm feeling inside him, an odd..._serenity._

"Dad, was Mom a Tenryuubito?" Serena asked. The question made the man flinch a little. Of course he was surprised, mostly because of his daughter's ability to dig old shit up.

Sighing, Mihawk left his book on the small table next to him. He linked his fingers on his lap, his eyes scanning his daughter's slender figure."Yes, Serenity, your mother _is _still a World Noble."

Guessing that it was the best thing to do, Serena sat on the chair next to him."Is that it?"

"Umm...no." Mihawk rubbed the back of his head awkwardly."Your mother's family, the Knightgales, evil people, Serenity."

"Evil?"

"They're not like the other bastards that simply sit around buying slaves and all. No. They are _far _worse than that." Serena gulped on her dry throat, thinking about what was worse than those bastards."Her father is a monster."

"Is? I have a grandpa?"

"A fiend." The man's teeth gritted so tightly, Serena could hear them cracking against each other. Just like hers, Mihawk's teeth were a bit sharper and had a faint silver hue, like daggers. Serena enjoyed being called his clone despite not showing it.

"This man is terrible, even Doflamingo is afraid of him." At that, Serena gasped. There was no way in hell her annoyingly fearless boss would tremble at the sight of an old man. She knew that he felt slightly uncomfortable around Kaidou, but this was plainly stupid. Mihawk couldn't be joking; he lacked a sense of humor.

"Cruel, arrogant, with a lust for money. He is the richest man in the whole world. And your mother was his first daughter."

"Does Mom have siblings?"

Mihawk let out a small chuckle, recalling the first time his wife introduced him to her beloved brother. The two of them were young back then, they had only met. In order to avoid the embarrassing story, Mihawk told everyone that they had met at Roger's execution. That was, as well as the night they took their son, the only night he had seen her crying so much.

"_Roger, this is my boyfriend."_

"_Ahahahahahahahahaha-No."_

"Oi, Dad?" His daughter's voice brought him back to reality. A reality without Rosemary."You here?"

"Yeah. Your mother had sixteen other younger brothers and twenty-two half ones. She was the only girl and the first child to be born."

"Whoa." Serena's mouth opened in a wide circle."That's a shitload of siblings..."

For the first time, Mihawk ignored her and proceeded with his story telling. Serena could tell by the way his golden eyes darkened; he wasn't enjoying this. She wanted to learn more, the truth for once. That her mother was not an orphan that became a legend, but a World Noble that ran away.

"Yeah. The Knightgales are horrible people Serenity. They all have those green eyes and red hair-"

"But Mom was a brunette."

"Indeed, your mother was an exception. Your mother's mother was a Dark Wood Fairy." Serena's eyes widened. So that made herself three quarters beast to one quarter human."I suppose that her father bought her as a slave and fell in love with her. She was the mother of his seventeen legitimate children. Your mother was the only one that looked after her mother."

"So Mom was half human? Like me?"

"Yes, your mother was half human." Mihawk sighed."She escaped from her home when she turned nine."

"That young!" Serena exclaimed, unable to close her gaping mouth. Her mother was probably going through a hell there. Serena couldn't think of a better reason why Rosemary would leave her home.

Suddenly, Mihawk rose from his chair. Serena thought that he'd snap but he smiled at her instead. He smiled a genuine smile, the first time she had seen something like this. It was warm and it made her feel good, filled with satisfaction. Why was it there, she did not know. She only knew that it was directed to her.

_I'll never let you down, Father._

Words in a language she barely knew passed before her eyes like rushing crows. Some melody echoed in her mind, a melody she had just made up. A pumping rhythm, like a synchronized marching of an army. Each thud falling with sharp precision to continue the previous one. Serena's eyes raced over the delicate words, her soft lips giving birth to them, her breath breathing life into the lifeless ink. This was no tale about princes and fair ladies. This was way better. A strange power emerged into her, sending jolts down her spine.

The door opened suddenly but Serena managed to hide the book and play dead. She could guess by the light footsteps that it was Rebecca. With a large sigh, the other girl sat down on the other bed, letting her figure fall into the mattress.

"I know you're awake Rena." Serena held herself even tighter, squeezing her eyes with as much strength she had.

"I just talked with Mr. Soldier." Rebecca spoke. Serena relaxed a bit but did not move. She only wanted to hear something about Dressrosa. A heavier sigh escaped Rebecca's lips, making Serena worry a little. "It's about Doflamingo."

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo was sitting in his office, resting his hands on the table, his head on them. Night at Dressrosa was enchanting. Calm, with that sensuous scent of the blooming flowers flying everywhere. And yet here he was, dying over the picture of a teenager.

Her black hair looked magnificent even through paper. His sweet Serena was truly perfect. She was sitting still, ready to put a glossy cherry in her mouth. How he wanted to kiss that mouth. During the time he'd known, he had yet to understand why she loved cherries so much. Serena's love for the fruit was obsessive, scary at times. She smelled liked it, even sweeter. The juice ran from her full lips like a thin trail of blood and she smiled in satisfaction. The little sadist.

Had things gone differently, the girl would be his niece. He had seen Serena when she was little; she looked like a boy. Her eyes, big like a doe's, were breaking the monotony of her black and white being. Her hair tied in a ponytail, always dirty or with scratches, with a wooden katana in her little hands. The girl was a magnificent swordsman, better than anyone he had ever seen. Law couldn't get over it.

Said young man wasn't in a much better state. Law had been rolling in his bed for quite some time now, his body soaked in sweat. The salty drops rolled into his gray irises, burning him. Cursing lowly so he would not wake Bepo up, Law sat up. He just stood there, gaping at the dark wall. Had Serena been there, they would be playing cards or something. It was so boring without her.

He had been thinking for quite some time now and he had made his mind. Law was going to escape, enough already. He had thought of everything, Serena was the only missing part. He wanted her to be part of his crew really bad. A desire inside him to take advantage of her was blooming inside him. Not her body and beauty, but her magnificent power. Such a girl couldn't possibly be an innocent teenager. What annoyed him was that she was far beyond brilliant, surpassing his own level easily. He didn't like his women smart but he didn't want them dumb either. He just wanted someone witty enough to entertain him, have a small argument once in a while just to keep things spiced up. A toy, that was what he wanted. What he didn't know was that his wish was the same as his Boss'.

James was sitting in the living room, reading some manga. The soft evening light was sending peach rays to illuminate the boy's form. Suddenly, the colored glass was shattered, the pathetic pieces fallen down. Being to busy freaking out, the boy failed to see his sister hiding behind the door, snickering at the image. Serena inspected her opened hand and clenched it into a tight fist.

Power suited her well, let alone forbidden power.

* * *

**Hurr, Serena's a witch. Yes, Rosemary was a Celestial Dragon, that's how she and Doffy met. They actually grew up together until she decided to ran away and eventually joined Roger's crew. She was also half-human like her daughter, though Serena is more monster than human. James is three quarters human to one quarter vampire. Shaddap, Mihawk is a vampire! He'll admit it...eventually.**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	5. Two years from now

**Chapter 5**

**Two years from now**

* * *

Monet jumped in surprise when she saw her beloved Captain standing before Serena's empty bed. It's little owner was away, spending time with the people she loved. Not him. She didn't love him. Although she couldn't see him, Monet knew that Doflamingo was lost into his thoughts, gazing at the red wine sheets as if they were his universe. The man new that his subordinate was there but made no moves to show so.

"What day is is today, Monet?" He asked.

"Umm...Tuesday."Monet answered, hearing the blond chuckle.

"The date, sweetie."

The woman thought about it for a second. The trees outside were getting more yellow with each passing day, the winter winds were coming. It was the beginning of a November."November 12th."

It was more like a question than an actual answer, enough to make the man smile bitterly."Do you think I can make her love me?"

"She's a child, Young Master."Monet pleaded. Sure, she loved her little sister but a feeling of jealousy was growing inside of her. Because Serena was nothing more than a fucking child.

"I know that."Doflamingo said, recalling the image of his soft flower."I know that."He repeated, referring mostly to himself. A long sigh escaped his lips, rushing to lay on the bed. For the first time, it was well-made. Serena was very messy, her things tossed in different areas of the house. One day, Buffalo found her socks in the refrigerator, stuffed inside a boar.

"Her birthday was a week ago. November 5th." He said again. His voice wasn't cheery as always but melancholic, seeking for its lost piece."How old is she? Fourteen? God..."

"You should find another lover, Younger Master."Monet advised him. There was fear in her voice but Doflamingo was too lost to see it. Fear that she might lose him. And she was already losing him to a small girl."Serena is young, inexperienced."

"She can learn."

"With difficulty. I doubt that she will ever love you." And suddenly, a magnificent idea came into her mind. "She is in love with Law."

Doflamingo turned around slowly, his eyes becoming as wide as his smile. As he got ready to speak, another voice, a childish yet hoarse one covered his own.

"No she ain't." Serena spoke, scaring Monet."Much appreciated that you talk about me, big sister, but you will be disappointed."

His whole heart jumped in relief. She was there, for real, smiling. He was so happy, he couldn't give a fuck about the sword on her back. All that mattered was that she was back, and that she looked happy for the first time ever since he met her.

It would seem that interacting with her family made her look more like her father. The only thing Doflamingo could see that reminded him of Rosemary was the black dress. Everything else was Hawk-Eyes. Her silky hair seemed darker than before, her eyes gleaming in a dangerous way.

A frozen smile formed on Monet's lips, a smile that did not reach her eyes at all as she hugged the girl. How she wanted to take put a dagger and slash Serena's throat. But she was their Master's favorite, and he was present. Monet would never forgive herself if she disappointed Doflamingo. The man meant everything to her, everything. Even if the world was reduced to ashes she wouldn't care less. Young Master was her world and it was her duty to always be there for him, with him.

Monet would never lose to some filthy pirate whore. Serena was a small child, sure, but she would develop into a disgusting monster, like her parents. The little beast could only be used as a toy to entertain Doflamingo every once in a while. But no, he had gone head over heels for her. Carried by her jealousy, Monet failed to see Serena's immature beauty. It was true, the girl's complexion was unattractive but it added to her gruesome self.

"What are you people doing here?" Serena asked. The little room, hidden from everyone's eyes was nothing compared to her room at Kuraigana or Sabaody. Yet she came to love it more than the others, for an odd reason. She had even missed them, _him._ His oddness, his stupidity, his ruthlessness, his peculiar laughter, his repulsing self. She had missed that loathsome creature.

And after nearly two months, what Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the greatest men in the fucking world, known for his cruelty and success over women, could say was;"What'sthatthisonyourback?"

"I speak 23 languages but this out of my league." The girl muttered, leaning against the door frame.

Doflamingo chuckled pathetically, out of sheer perplexity."Nothing. That's an interesting weapon you have there."

"Oh yes!" Serena smiled and unsheathed the weapon. A blade as dark as her hair, the handle decorated with rubies and sapphires that reflected the sunlight that entered with difficulty through the small window. Truly magnificent. Her arm felt whole, ready to slash and kill, hunt for flesh. The sword cut so easily, effortlessly. Of course, such a divine beauty could only be handled by someone like her.

While Serena admired the tar-black blade, Doflamingo smiled like a fool at her. He gestured at Monet to leave. Frowning, the woman walked out, leaving her master with Serena.

"So, how've you been?" Doflamingo asked, trying his best to look calm.

"Fine! Better than fine actually!" The girl laughed. As she remembered something, she brought a letter from her pocket and handed the crumbled paper to Doflamingo. The man eyed the item with curiosity before he started reading it.

_Hey listen,_

_If you touch even a strand of her hair, we'll come and kill everything you love._

_Dracule Mihawk, Silvers Rayleigh, Shanks, Sir Crocodile._

"You don't wanna see Ray-san angry." Serena smiled again. Doflamingo snorted and put the piece of paper back into his pocket. Despite looking all calm and shit, he was slightly uncomfortable. His great plan of making sweet little Serena Mihawk his was her family. A bunch of the world's greatest men were backing that thing up simply because they were family. Ridiculous.

* * *

_Take. Your. Fucking. Paws. Off._

Since law didn't know what Doflamingo was thinking, he continued hugging Serena and laughing. The Shichibukai was watching the two sitting in the garden, chatting about things only them could understand. Gritting his teeth, Doflamingo opened the window, scaring the shit out of the two.

"Serena!" He barked, making the girl turned around in surprise."Get the hell in here right now!"

"Holy fuck...Seems like someones on his period." Serena muttered and Law laughed. She patted her friend on the shoulder and walked inside, as her captain had commanded.

The closed doors held every noise outside the room. Dressrosa was surely a magical island. The way the soft summer breeze entered through the open window, making the long curtains dance. An intoxicating scent of the most beautiful flowers hovered in the air. It was a quiet afternoon, several insects were creaking lazily under the blazing sun, seeking for shade. And the sea, the sounds the ways made, the smell, the salty droplets that showered those close.

Not until Serena coughed, the man had turned around to see her. Of course he knew she was there, just for the heck of it. Doflamingo was a very dramatic man, putting acts on even the smallest of small circumstances. His appearance added to this, his long fingers formed shapes, his tongue unravelled tales, lies, insults, love. Such a great actor her captain was, she wasn't stupid to ignore that. Doflamingo never abandoned his facade, that wide smile that many loathed. Yet it suited him so well. What a man, a great riddle.

"Well?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. Her hair, long and dark as an endless pit followed her wake. The jet-black strands made no highlights in the afternoon light. Not like some of his girls' hair that turned golden-brown under the sunlight. Not like Law's that seemed blue. Not like Monet's that seemed neon green. The blackest of blacks.

Doflamingo suddenly realized that he had no reason for calling her inside."Um...go call the others and tell them to meet me immediately."

"Can't Baby 5 do it? Shachi and Penguin are gonna go in town, I'm going with him." The kid declared.

_No Law?I_"Fine! But be home-"

"-by midnight!"

* * *

Shachi sighed again and again, and he would continued sighing for as long as cute couples walked before him. The mocking snickering of his two friends made him smack them occasionally, only to hear them laugh again.

Truth be told, all those couples made her wanna throw up. The Lovers' Alley, a place were couples were free to giggle all as much as they wanted. Serena observed her surroundings, the foolish men and women, women and toys, men and toys, toys and toys, men and men, women and women. her haunting eyes fell on a crate, a crate that had been there for four years. It was the place where she and Rebecca first met. She would never forget the little dirty girl, the dry tears on her smooth cheek. Though she was only ten back then, Serena felt a sudden attraction to the other girl that became love as the years passed. A pure love, not Law's sick lust.

"C'mon! Don't be so grumpy!" Serena laughed and pulled the corners of his mouth.

"I need love."

"You need coffee." Penguin said and Serena nodded her head in agreement."Besides, if you need a girlfriend, Serena-chan here is available."

While Serena was busy murdering the young man, an old man was calling for her. He was neither calling her name nor her status but she was referring to her. _Boy,_ he called, succeeding in getting the young girl's attention. Curious, Serena let Penguin go. It wasn't the first time someone had mistaken her for a boy. In fact, it was something very common. According to Shanks, Serena looked exactly like her father did when he was younger, though the girl had fuller lips, longer lashes and a curvier body. The clothes she was wearing did not allow everyone to see that she was a beautiful girl but a very feminine boy. Her manners aided that as well.

"Yes old man?" Serena asked kindly.

"Two years from now." The man simply said, leaving Serena waiting for something more.

"Two years from now, what?"

"You'll see. You'll cry."

* * *

**Okay, so Serena is pretty but she's fourteen and she's impolite as fuck, let alone always dirty. Plus, she's Mihawk's fucking carbon copy, how feminine can that be? Even when she'll grow older people will confuse her, given that her hair is tied and all. I warn you, the next chapter is gonna be a bit...dark.**

**One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei. **

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	6. Sweet Sixteen

**Chapter 6**

**Sweet sixteen**

* * *

Everyone was gone, everyone. Law was gone, the others followed him of course. The man ran without looking back, taking her heart with him. Such a selfish thing to do. _For safety_ he had said, when it actually was the lullaby that made him sleep on his lonely nights. The soft pumping rhythm gave him sweet dreams of black hair and golden eyes while in reality he knew what was going to happen. Serena was all alone without him or the others, completely at Doflamingo's mercy. None from the girls would help her get away from their Captain's desires. Law knew that, and yet he had left her.

Then there was Rebecca. Sweet Rebecca. Someone, probably Monet, must've heard Serena and Violet talking and ran to Doflamingo to give him the location of he last free Riku family member. Simply because he didn't want to make Serena commit suicide, Doflamingo threw the girl in the Colosseum. Since was a wanted _man, _Serena had no one else to keep her company when she was out. As time passed, the teenager turned into herself some more.

Doflamingo had been observing the changes in her personality ever since she got her Devil Fruit powers. For a year now, Serena took a liking in dark colors and bloodshed. Not that she didn't like the latter already, she just started expressing that more. Then there was the other thing. A month after her fourteenth birthday, Doflamingo made her drink blood, turning her into the monster her father was trying so hard to seal away. And he had failed at it, much to his daughter's doom.

A mere week from her sixteenth birthday, Rebecca was snatched before her very eyes. The sun had set not so long ago, days were always shorter during winter. It was abnormally silent in the palace but as Serena sat in her room, she failed to notice. Such a sad mistake. Doflamingo had been gone for hours, thankfully. The last thing she wanted was him. Violet managed to calm her down a little, enough to prevent her from ripping his heart with her bare hands. The woman understood her better than anyone else.

According to her nightstand clock it was 23:00, an hour before curfew. Serena had spent her entire day locked inside, sleeping, crying and reading. Cheshire was gone, he always did that when he sensed danger. Serena failed to see what was dangerous about the whole situation.

She just sat there, caressing the soft cover of an old book, one of those she had managed to take while leaving Kuraigana Island. Her eyes were glued on the opposite wall for no reason, probably because she didn't have anything else to do.

Something heavy slammed against her door, scaring the shit out of her. Serena jumped up and answered the door, to find herself before Donquixote Doflamingo. Drunk. His grin was foolish, his blond hair dishevelled and his shades were falling from his nose."Young Master." She calmly acknowledged her superior. Her features darkened, her fist got tighter.

"Hello ba-by." He slurred and before Serena could respond, he forced her into the room and on the bed.

As if the wasn't enough, the man climbed on top of her, framing her much smaller body beneath his large one. His breath had the stench of hard liquor. Doflamingo always gave the impression that he could handle alcohol when in reality only one beer was enough to make him travel to another dimension.

"Get off me you fu-" The rest of her sentence was cut off by a pair of aggressive lips and a suffocating tongue. Doflamingo's abnormally long tongue forced its way into her mouth, making her lose her breath and open her eyes in panic. Her fists pounded his hard chest, trying to break free from his iron hold.

Doflamingo gave her the opportunity to breathe after he broke the _kiss_, watching the young beauty catch her breath with difficulty. The thing that was about to happen was not right, no, no, it was completely wrong. He admired her flushed image for a moment before he grabbed her beautiful face between his finger and brought it close to his. His stinky breath send waves of the sour smell to her whole face, making her eyes tear up.

"My angel." He whispered with affection."I fucking hate you. Do you have any idea how much damage you've done to me, hmm? Do you?!" He barked. Single crystals blurred her vision as she tried to speak, trembling in his hands.

"Young Master..."She murmured frantically."Don't do-"

"Do you?!" He yelled once more, letting her fall on the mattress, falling above her."I can't eat, I can't sleep, water tastes like fucking poison! I can't even fuck without thinking about you! You!" He said with disbelief. Serena didn't know what was in his hazy mind but she could guess. Panic was overtaking every part of her body, imprisoned as she was beneath the man."A fucking kid." And without any warning, he slapped her. Hard, harder than ever before. And again and again and again, until his hands started bleeding from slapping her so hard.

The girl opened her eyes weakly, feeling blood trying to get into her bright irises. It would seem that the sight of the silver-gold eyes angered him like red angered a bull."I won't be tortured by you anymore. I'll get what I want." His lips found her neck and he sucked on the soft flesh painfully hard, nearly ripping her skin off. Serena screamed and tried to push him away, vainly though."Scream all you want, I've sent everyone else away. Just you and me." He whispered, watching her eyes become two big golden coins.

"No! Let me go! I don't want to!" She protested as he continued sucking on her soft flesh, marking her body shake violently in protest.

Ignoring her frantic screams, he ripped her shirt off and whistled at the sight of her beautiful breasts."You don't look like your age." Serena tried to scream again but he covered her mouth."Shut the fuck up bitch. There in no need for talking."

The girl shrieked as he stripped her completely, fresh tears staining her marble cheeks, mixing with the dried blood. Doflamingo frowned upon that sight, and struck her again."What is this?" He hissed with disgust, eyeing the lone diamond that glimmered on his long index finger. This was weakness in liquid form. And he punched her stomach, making her cough up blood."What the fuck is this?! You're supposed to be different!" A wolfish grin, nothing like his usual one sent shivers down her spine, making her wish she had never been born. This was a mask of pure evil. He leaned close to her, sending another wave of his suffocating breath on her bruised face."The I guess you're no different from any other whore."

His eyes shone darkly behind his shades as he admired her naked body. Such beauty, ready to become his. Though she really lacked some color, purple perhaps, or red. Yes, she needed some color. His hand burnt from slapping her so hard but he didn't notice that. He wanted to attack that little body not only with his hands but with his mouth as well. With his teeth, he pulled harshly on her nipples, nearly ripping them off. Serena screamed once more, her limps moving to repulse him. Why to her? Why now, when everything had been taken from her?

Doflamingo moved down to her thighs, and he dug his fingernails inside the soft flesh. Serena shrieked once more, feeling her throat bleed. Even if someone heard her, they wouldn't help her simply because they would never oppose their favorite leader. Not in a million years. This was his payback for killing him. He always expected Serena to strangle him or stab his multiple times, but this, this was way beyond cruel. The little whore was eating his heart simply by existing, slowly killing him. So he had to avenge this.

Serena started crying uncontrollably when he bit harshly down at her, smiling afterwards."Look here, whore. Your cunt is wet." She started shaking her head in denial while his hands worked on the buttons of his orange pants.

Tears were forming rivers down her angelic face, running on the white sheets. _White._ Not anymore. To prevent her from screaming, he quickly grabbed her throat, pressing so hard that he made her breath stop. And as Serena tried to live, he slammed mercilessly inside her. How tight she was, it made him laugh. "Is someone taking your cherry, Cherry?" He laughed, resuming with his torture. And she screamed and screamed as he laughed over his violent thrusts. She begged for her life but the words died in her mouth, indifferent in his ears. His fingers sunk inside her soft thighs, drawing more blood out. He punched stomach once more, making her folds even tighter.

The pain, she couldn't handle it anymore. Excruciating, making her fight between life and death. A hundred burning arrows pierced though her body, whipping her with their blazing blades. It was too much for her, way too much. It was...

"No...no...stop..." But he didn't. Instead, he pulled out to admire the blood on his rock hard cock. Not any prayer in any religion in any language in the world could help her from what Doflamingo was going to do to her. He flipped her on her stomach, setting her beautiful ass in the air.

He raised his hand high above his head and smacked her hard, extracting another scream from her. Everyone had abandoned her. They say that the dead watch their loved ones on Earth from above. Could Rosemary see her little brother raping her daughter? Could she see the man laughing at her, calling her a filthy little cunt? Could she see him ripping her tight ass for his cock to fit?

Serena's heartbreaking scream echoed all around the empty palace. Her insides burnt, the gnawing pain made her throw up. Somewhere in Law's room, her heart started pumping like crazy. But the man was oblivious to that, too busy with the pretty girl that was sucking his cock to even care about the crying girl.

In and out, Doflamingo continued moving harshly, burying himself as deep as deep went. He had finally claimed what was his by right. Serena was so tight, it made it difficult for him to enter. But the feeling was so beautiful, not anywhere near as her. She was tailor-made for him, only for him.

While Doflamingo was drowning in his drunken bliss, Serena was crying her eyes out, calling some unknown power for help, begging like some common human. But she needed help really bad, yet no one came. This filthy feeling, did she deserve it? Did she deserve listening to his moans and groans, the sound of him slamming in and out of her, the sloshing her blood made? No person deserved this kind of unbearable pain. Stabbing and stabbing, reaching deeper that it seemed impossible to pull out again. But he did pull out, only to slam inside her again. And as if that wasn't enough, he filled her with his vile lust, his cum falling on the dirty sheets as well. The blond smiled victoriously, having won the best trophy in the world.

She was his now, and forever to be.

Doflamingo woke up with a massive headache, his head felt like an anvil. Judging by his surroundings, he was in Serena's room. But what was he doing in there? The realisation of the previous night made his bright indigo eyes widen in disbelief. He did not dare turn around but he did, only to find himself before the saddest sight he had seen during the thirsty seven years he had been on this planet.

Serena was holding her knees tightly, her crying face buried in her hands. Her frail body was truly in a pitiful state. Marks of his despicable love to her, bruises, cuts that needed stitches immediately. But what shocked him the most was the blood river that had dried on her inner thighs. Doflamingo gasped, moving his shaking hand to touch her, fearing that she had died. He had forgotten most of the night before but he could remember punishing her for the crime of existing. Her agonized screams would haunt him for lifetime, she pleaded for her life and he laughed at her. His sister's daughter.

"I won't ask you many things." She spoke, her voice barely a whisper. It was from screaming so much, her throat produced more blood with each letter. It would take weeks to recover.

"Why?" And she suddenly turned her face at him, tears of blood streaming down her otherwise tragically beautiful face. He gaped at his accomplishment before he saw with his own eyes bright scarlet rays stream down her purple cheeks.

* * *

"I've given her a bath." Monet informed the man as soon as she entered his chambers. Doflamingo simply nodded, the frown that occupied his handsome face still there. Why had Monet given Serena a bath? Because Serena couldn't fucking walk, all thanks to him."She fell asleep."

"Had she eaten anything?" Doflamingo asked, his voice cracking at a point.

"No." Monet shook her head sadly. She couldn't stand seeing her beloved like this. But this time she had to admit it, her dear Young Master was guilty. Doflamingo loved his subordinates as if they were his siblings, though he had some favorites. Before Law it was Monet, and after him Serena. Whenever one of them did something against the family rules, he had to make sure that they would never do it again. Doflamingo hated punishing his brothers and sisters and did things as smoothly as possible, it had to be done. But this, this was beyond cruel. He had his whores for a reason. This time, he, the man that had set them, had violated the family rules. And those rules were;

_Sexual intercourse between family members is not forbidden, as long as both members agree to it. Homosexuality is cool too, rape is not._

And Serena had been raped to the point of needing a surgery to get better. Doflamingo nearly died when the doctor told him that his beloved would not have children. He wanted her to be the mother of his children, something that he had never thought about. But he had plans for this fragile thing that was sleeping peacefully on her repaired bed. And he would never forget Serena's laughter when she heard that she would never have children. Serena **loathed **children of all ages, girls and boys.

He never wanted things to happen this way. He wanted to show her first, prepare her and let her enjoy the last bit of it, beg for more of the burning pleasure. And he didn't plan on doing it now when she was too young. A few more years perhaps, the amount required to make her fall hopelessly in love with him, agree to become his. He wanted to treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

Before he could do anything, Serena blinked lazily up at him. Her beautiful, pouting lips opened slightly only to let air come through. Most of her bruises were thankfully disappearing, except from those under her neck, when he had choked her.

"Serena..." He uttered her name, feeling his throat becoming dry as every syllable left his mouth. The sweet flavor of her name felt awfully bitter this time. Like poison, the ones she used.

"I know what happened alright. You are in deep, _deep _shit, Young Master." Serena turned around to face him, a devilish smirk on her bruised face."I expect you to explain that to my father."

* * *

Thankfully, her torture lasted for six months, six months of constant crying and violence. She counted each second, holding her breath and waited to be free. Silently beneath him, keeping her eyes closed to avoid his own. Or even worse, her ashamed reflection. She had to fight back her own body, not giving the man the pleasure of seeing her enjoying his touch. The first weeks only tears made their way from her magical eyes. But Serena was a daughter of pirates, raised by pirates and a pirate herself. She gulped her shame down and waited for the man to finish without uttering a single word. And when he was done, she gathered her pain and left, going to her room to stare blankly at the wall.

How she wished she was human. Tears offered her a sweet salvation, the salty drops expressed how awful she was feeling. But her eyes were dry, what was she supposed to do? The teenager started drinking, more than grown men could handle. Meals were replaced with vodka, water with rum and oxygen with cigarettes. Her room had the stink of dirtiness, the gray fog constantly covering it. Her hair smelled of tobacco and sorrow, not sweet cherries and cold winters. She looked twice her years.

If it wasn't for Law, Doflamingo would've kept her there forever, fucking her every second of her restrained life. The man himself hadn't done anything directly, nothing but hate Doflamingo. How much she hated him, absolutely loathed him. Like the coward her father always claimed him to be, Law had ran away, leaving her behind to become a whore. How she would love to fuck the pretty body of his, then slowly rip the flesh from his frame, eat his pumping heart. She wanted to quench her thirst by drinking his bitter blood, dipping her fangs on the soft caramel skin. Law's eyes would stare into nothingness till the end of time, his beautiful eyes...

"Serena..." Her brother's soft voice woke her up. She was in her new submarine, something she had done herself. The bed was comfortable, big and nice, always warm and without a fucker on it.

"We've reached an island. Would you like to come?" Serena shook her head and James left, sighing deeply.

Her plan was easy and brilliant, enough to fool Doflamingo. According to Serena, Law was plotting against the Family so someone had to stop him. And who better than her? Doflamingo didn't like the idea of them being alone together but his sweetheart convinced him like she always did. So there she was, sailing towards North Blue unaware that she would meet the man that would change her life completely.

* * *

**Tada! Here it is, the scene that scarred Serena for life. Next chapter's gonna have another time skip and another traumatic experience, little less violent though. That thing Doffy said about cherries was a lame pun. You know, cuz Serena's nickname is Cherry and he was taking her virginity. Haha. No? Okay. Plz review, I would love some feedback!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	7. Appletini

**Chapter 7**

**Appletini**

* * *

**I don't own One Piece :)**

* * *

Aside from the woman sipping silently on her beer, the bartender and three other men, no one else was in the bar. It was so quiet, the sounds of what happened outside did not pierce through the smooth veil of the night. A groan perhaps, or a growl, would. Other than that, nothing.

The scent of summer was in the air, a refreshing smell that tasted like salt. It was a clear night, myriads of silver stars on the smooth velvet of the sky. A mild breeze came at times only to blow gently on the palm trees. Her crew was someplace else, some of them sleeping on the sub. James had left with two girls, both amazed by the man's appearance. The twins were a charming couple, too much to do them any good.

Every noise stopped, casting a grave silence over the whole town. Heavy but somehow jumpy footsteps announced that another man was going in the bar, followed by the dramatic slamming of the doors. The three men behind her gagged and coughed as the newcomer slit their throats effortlessly, using only one flick of his wrist. A peculiar laughter that was so familiar yet made her blood boil filled the atmosphere. What surprised her was that the bartender didn't even flinch. He had the _I've seen some weirder shit to be distracted by that_ look on his face. Because truth be told, it had been a rather interesting week for the poor man. First the captain of the Strawhats and his moss-head of first-mate had their asses kicked by Bellamy, then Serena strutted in and proceeded to laugh at everyone, murder a few people for the heck of it, and in the same night, Luffy humiliated the blond.

As if that wasn't enough, his new customer sat on a stool, wiping any specks of dust from his elegant coat. The young adult chose to ignore her captain, taking another sip from her drink. He ignored her as well, or so it seemed. He had his hidden eyes set on her despite looking at the bartender.

"An appletini, please." He said, earning a nod from the other man. Soon, the drink was put in front of him and he took it between his long, agile fingers. He eyed the bright green liquid for a minute before gulping it down."Keep them coming."

Serena put a few bills by her empty glass, enough to buy a ship."Keep the change," she said and walked out, her haughty aura still inside.

As expected, some of her crew had chosen the more cozy surroundings of a brothel. Serena rolled her eyes, watching one of her cooks making out with a blonde, tumbling down the stairs as they did so. Because taking the short way home was too mainstream, she chose to wander through the alleys, enjoy a little more of that beautiful night. She wasn't stupid, she knew what was about to come. Or rather, who.

Yes, she could smell him. Feel his presence as he walked a few blocks from her. At some point, she stopped, letting the man walk closer. The sound of his footsteps was soon joined by hers as the two engaged in a silent cat-and-mouse game. He didn't use his power against her, wanting to go gently at his young lover, careful not to frighten her. But Serena was actually more intimidated by the idea of being in Doflamingo's hands once more rather than being immobilized by his invisible strings.

"Serena." He spoke and she stopped, frozen by some unknown power. What was she thinking? She had to fucking move!

A loud sigh escaped her lips as she accepted her fate, like she had always been doing. Not this time, perhaps. She had changed, nothing like the little girl from two years ago. Doflamingo would laugh, mock her about being suddenly an adult. The bastard didn't know, but she had to tell him. Otherwise things could get dangerous.

When he stopped half a foot away from her, she started walking again."Serena." Doflamingo said, a bit louder than the other times.

But Serena didn't stop. The soft breeze played with her hair, sending waves of her sent to his face. Two years away from his chosen one and he was becoming desperate. Everything he loved about her was there, walking away to disappear around some corner.

"Serena!" He shouted, his nerves making veins pop on his forehead."SERENA!"

"Dammit girl!" Said an old lady who appeared from her opened window."Let him fuck you so we can get some sleep!"

Serena, distracted by the woman's yelling, lost her focus, thus foundherself between the Joker's arms, pinned to the dirty wall."Don't ignore me." He murmured.

"Fuck off." Was the first thing his favorite subordinate told him after so long. It seemed like centuries to him, without her touch, her eyes, the coldness of her flawless skin. He loved every bit of that little monster, to the point of being afraid of his own feelings.

He drank her image for a minute; her large golden eyes that cut deeper than her blade, her cute little nose, her pale cheeks, the darker than dark hair and her lips. Those lips...did they taste like they use to? When he locked lips with her, he found out. His love was just as he remembered her, just as he dreamt about her at nights. Endless nights he had pleasured himself with images of her, denying the company of another woman. No woman could compare to her. So deliciously provoking, a perfect match. At times, he thought that his dear sister had actually given birth to his treasure simply because she wanted to give him a companion. A worthy companion.

"I missed you." He uttered, brushing a thumb over her wet lips."I missed you so much. I was...lost without you."

"Go buy a fucking map. I met an excellent navigator. She's your type." She said, pushing the man away. "Submissive, half-assed, coward, slut. You'll love her."

A chuckle escaped his lips."Sweet, innocent Serena. There is only one thing I want in this world; you."

Such words from this man's mouth would make another woman melt, fall to his feet and beg him to even brush his fingers over them. But Serena only wrinkled her nose in disgust, her hatred piling up in her heart. This pathetic fool was actually head over heels for her. No, more than that. He absolutely worshipped her, every bit of her monstrous self. And she loathed his being as much as he loved her.

"I have a twin. Put him in a dress and fuck him." Serena said coldly as she turned around to leave."Laters."

"Give me a fucking moment." He gritted his teeth, his fist tightening dangerously."I need to talk to you. Some place quiet."

* * *

A soft whistle escaped his lips when he stepped into his love's residence. Serena had style, he had to admit though never expressed it on herself. Her dark clothes spoke nothing of the luxurious insides of her submarine. The place seemed endless, like an underwater palace. To the left and right, people sat, chatting, drinking, reading, sleeping. They smiled warmly at their captain but froze when they saw him. Comfortable furnitures, such as large cupboards, tempting cushions and sofas, added a cozy feeling to the whole, matching with the crystal chandeliers perfectly. But what impressed him were the decorations. On the black walls, golden vines climbed up in spirals, little flowers blooming here and there, with tiny rubies in them. The light reflected beautifully on them, sending light red beams everywhere.

They soon reached a pair of impressive double oak doors which opened with a gentle push. Inside was a study, with a deep scarlet carpet covering the whole floor. In the middle was a large office accompanied by a couple of emerald armchairs. Simple yet elegant.

"Have a seat." Serena gestured and Doflamingo took a seat on one of the armchairs. They were very comfortable.

Serena walked to the bar and picked two glasses as well as a bottle of whiskey. Her footsteps were absorbed by the carpet, sending the room to a deep silence. She put the one full glass in front of him while she gulped the other.

"Well?" She asked.

"Your voice. It's more mature, there's no cracking." He commented silently, making her large eyes become two golden slits."And your body, more graceful, shapely, curvaceous." His admiration and wonder couldn't be covered by the smoothness of his voice. His tone was velvet soft, something that was alien in her ears.

"You're very, very beautiful. You have an amazing structure for a woman your age."

"I became a mother really early." Serena commented absentmindly, unable to put the fleeing words back into her mouth. Her big, foul mouth.

Doflamingo snapped up, the glass slipping from his fingers to find death on the floor. Was this another one of her stupid pranks? No, she looked deadly serious. Her brightly dark eyes said so, and her eyes never lied. Serena was actually fucking serious. Then in that case...

"It's not yours." Serena added with a smug smile."If it was, I would've aborted the little cunt from the first day."

He felt somehow relieved but also angered by her words. So she hated him deeply enough as to murder an unborn child.

Using her uncanny ability to voice unspoken words, Serena smiled again."It's for murdering my sisters."

"Your what?" He asked, snapping from his haze. Images of a deep honey eyes passed from his eyes, the eyes of a small child. Her child.

"My sisters. My mother was pregnant when you killed her." She sternly spat, as if it was something completely normal to say.

"Oh." Was all he managed to say. What could he say anyway? First, he found that the woman he loved had another man's child and then this. His clenched his eyes shut tightly, blocking things Serena should under **no **circumstances learn. He wanted to give her a happy life, so far he failed at it.

He didn't dare ask about the identity of the father, nothing stopped him from killing the fucker that dared to touch her. Then again, knowing Serena, the guy was probably a big-time pirate, someone fearsome and extremely notorious, like herself. His spies had seen her wandering around islands, holding hands with some green-haired bastard. Doflamingo found the man interesting, a piece like that would get a nice price in the Human Auction. But after doing a background check on him, he found that Roronoa Zoro was aiming for the top. And in order to get there, he had to step on the last step which was Serena's beloved father. Doflamingo knew that she would rather die than do something that saddened Mihawk, despite showing otherwise.

"Why did you do it? Why did you keep the kid? You hate children."

"Indeed. But not mine." Serena sighed as though she was thinking about her lover, her accomplished dream. Only this one was better than the kisses and gentle hugs of some sweet, handsome lover. This was her son."He is a beauty. Or so says father."

"You don't know?"

"I..." She stooped, her eyes sinking into the amber liquid, shaking it so the ice-cubes could dance. They jingled as the hit against the crystal walls."I've never seen him. I left him with father so he could be safe."

"What about you son's father's crew?"

"What! Leave my sweet innocent Kyle with those loud bastards? As if! Though I had to admit, I met some fun guys there. One of them made me laugh all the time." She started waving her hands above her head, as though she tried to imitate some weird haircut. "His hair was..." And then she giggled, a sound he had never heard before.

Doflamingo sat there awkwardly, unable to find a place to fit in his lover's good memories. He always was an oily stain on pure silk for her, something no one ever planned to gain and no one could remove. Unless it was cut off. But such a fine fabric cost a shitload of money and Serena counted every beri. So she had to do it the hard way, scrub and scrub, until either her hands bled or the stain was gone.

"So, umm, I wanted to tell you something." He almost jumped off his chair when he saw her eyes become the two frozen orbs of hate he knew. For some reason, this made his confidence return. Maybe because he was used to Serena looking at him so passively, as if his every word bored her to death. His death.

Instead of sitting like a fish out of water, he put his feet on the edge of the desk, let his one hand that held the short glass touch the floor dramatically and he stroke his chin with the other. Serena wrinkled her nose in disgust and in order to avoid his designer shoes, she sank further into her armchair."I'm starting an organ trafficking business."

"Interesting." He knew that this would trigger her attention. "I take that you want me to take the lead of the entire operation."

"Smart as always. That's what I love about you." Serena tried hard to ignore the flamboyant bastard that in a split second had climbed over the desk, his breath sending minty waves on her face. He grinned and rubbed his nose against hers. He grasped her face in one hand, squeezing her cheeks."I love so many things about you."

Serena pushed him away but he simply laughed."A bird you are, a little bird without feathers." He purred, trying to steal a kiss from her.

"I may don't have feathers, but I have claws." Serena declared and with a quick move, slashed his chest with her nails.

"You bitch!" He hissed but managed to grab her hand. They stood there, Serena framed beneath his dominating figure, staring into her own purple reflection as the Warlord pushed her hand deeper into his wound.

She moaned, the blood feeling so warm and delicious under her freezing touch. "I gave you everything, I can give you the world." He whispered by her ear, his voice caressing her flesh more gently than a mother's touch, more harshly than a dragon's fire."You only need to ask." And his breath. His breath was cold, hundreds of unspoken words unleashed with each wave."Say the words and it shall be yours."

"Give. Me. The. Fucking. World. Donquixote. Doflamingo."

"You are my world."

"I was hoping for something more...actual."

He laughed, pulling away to look into her eyes. He loved those eyes, he loved the person that carried them more. Those strange eyes spoke of a dark past, endless of centuries ago, when her kind used to roam around freely. He loved her so much as to forget that he dear was in fact a beast. Had he sold Serena off, he would have made more money than selling a hundred mermaids together. A young, intelligent vampire, probably the last female one in the face of Earth. But his greed and honor overtook him, so he decided to make the little treasure his.

"I've done some thinking."

"Whoa. Careful now! Don't want your pretty little brain get fucked, hm?"

He gave her a stern look and removed his shades. _The prick is actually fucking serious. Show me what ya got, asswipe._

"Will you marry me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Let me make something clear." She placed a hand on his shoulder softly. Despite being the one getting assaulted, she still managed to mock him."I will only love you the day when you will stop wasting the planet's oxygen."

The deadly whisper killed slower than the poison in her name. Each drop falling onto his skin, his body took it for refreshing water that offered salvation only to feel the burn afterwards. Her sweet smile dripped yet another drop, a larger one.

Suddenly, his hand wrapped around her throat and his hold became tighter and tighter, suffocating her. Her vision started becoming black, the last thing she saw was his clear eyes shining into hers.

"I won, little bird."

* * *

Serena woke up startled, unaware of what had made her body fill with cold sweat. She suddenly realized that she was on a collar that was chained on the bed. Irritated, she tugged on the chains, growling at the sound they produced. What was she doing in Doflamingo's room? The owner was in the shower, she could hear his voice. Doflamingo always sang in the shower.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember if they had fucked or not. Knowing the man she was sure that he had had his way with her while she was sleeping. Or maybe not. She was fully dressed, the only difference was a diamond ring. An engagement ring.

It was fucking huge, like those the little girls imagined. Serena always wanted a katana, not a fucking ring. The thing consisted of a diamond the size of a chicken's brain, with four little rubies around it, on a golden ring. The little light that was in the room reflected on the gemstones, making her eyes widen even more. And before she could control it, she shrieked.

Something, or rather someone, who was on the room fell on the floor. It was Monet. Both the water and the horrible singing stopped at once, followed by some other noises and footsteps. The bathroom door opened, letting a curious blond wearing only a towel around his hips to walk in, attracted by his fiancée's screaming. Red cuts stood out on Doflamingo's unblemished tan skin. Droplets of water ran down from his wet strands on his hard muscles. He truly had the body of a god.

"Hush honey." Monet tried to say but Serena continued screaming."It's not working."

"Cherry pies with vodka syrup and frosting!" Doflamingo yelled and Serena stopped immediately. The young beauty was panting, small rubies swelling in her eyes. He had noticed that before, Serena's tears were those of blood.

"To put it simply, you either marry me or I'll have Diamante murder Rebecca in her sleep." Serena gasped. Anyone but her, he could have anyone but Rebecca. She was innocent, _she _was the bird without feathers.

He waited patiently for her reaction, watching scarlet streams stain her porcelain cheeks. They fell on the white bed sheets, like the blood on her sheets that day. Serena started shaking her head in denial, expecting herself to wake up and be ten again, before he happened. Everything was perfect before him, Shanks' jokes, Crocodile and his illegal substances, Rayleigh's confusion, Shakky's secret ice cream stock, Mihawk's irritation, Rosemary's kindness. And now, every piece of that sweet reality had been replaced by him. His loathsome being.

She could not feel, only hate. Wasn't that a feeling? No, it was her nature. The day before she saw him again, she saw the same old man that had warned her about her violation. She started asking questions, angry, ready to kill him.

"_You are so easy to anger, young Queen. So lovely to look at. I heard that you and your father believe in God. If that is true, say prayers, child. Every night. Pray for whatever you want but remember to choose wisely. Only pray for your heart's deepest desires."_

"I'll marry you." Said the woman, her voice undefeated, unbroken. For her she'd do anything, anyone on this case.

_Donquixote Doflamingo, Vergo, Caesar Clown, Kaidou, Trafalgar Law._

_I want them dead._

* * *

**Okay, so basically we have:**

**Serena has a son**

**She and Doffy will get married (soon enough I promise)**

**Can you guess who the father is? It's someone reaaaaaaally HAWT with a sleeping disorder.**

**Any comments welcome!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	8. In sickness and health

**Chapter 8**

**In sickness and health**

* * *

Three people, two men and a young boy were laying before her, their glacier eyes staring into nothingness. Her precious lab smelt of cleanliness, not of corpses. Those were pretty fresh, a few hours old. Unlike her chambers, her most favorite part of the submarine was stark clean. The machinery and clean walls reflected her image as she walked towards her subjects, a silver scalpel between her thin fingers. Serena toyed with the shiny tool, making dance with her every command.

"Morning gents." She greeted happily, though the sun had set hours ago, replaced by a blue velvet with occasional peach rays. It truly was a beautiful day for couples to enjoy, not for lonely doctors that missed their loved ones to enjoy. Without realizing what she was doing, Serena touched her lips. Two months, twenty six days, sixteen hours and twelve minutes ago, Law's lips had kissed hers.

They had kissed for the first time in a brothel, with dead men all over them. But it was sweet. So sweet and loving. A mere kiss and nothing more, yet so full of emotions. Serena relied on kisses too much, they held every bit of love and affection. A slow dance under the moonlight or a fight beneath pink fluffiness? The choice wasn't hers to make, the huge ring on her finger reminded her. Day after day, she ended up hating the object. She didn't need rings, only love. The love a prisoner she could not free, the love of a man she could not touch, the love of a son she had never seen, the love of a father she barely knew. So many wishes to fulfill, so many people to love, yet she was able to only be with one, the one she loathed.

It amused her how every conversation she started ended up in Doflamingo. Every. Fucking. Time. It was entirely her fault for being so tantalizingly obsessive with the man. It drove her nuts, this weird feeling. This couldn't be hate, no. It was a state _way_ beyond common hatred, something the simple minds could not intercept. But she could. She could feel her absent heart skipping a beat whenever his name was mentioned. It wasn't love, it was addiction. She wasn't afraid to admit being addicted to him.

Sighing, the young doctor stood up to pick her tools. With a black marker, she drew a dashed line on his chest. Good think the place was completely soundproof, otherwise she would flip. James idiocy filled the entire submarine. Serena wasn't type of person who would simply sit back and only serve. So she started going out in the Underworld by herself, building a name. And so far, everything was going more than great. Of course, Doflamingo knew nothing of his fiancée's adventures, all thanks to his business partner. Allying with Kaidou was the second greatest thing she had done after giving birth to her son. After she found out that the World Government had created dragons, she decided to do the same. With real ones.

What most people thought absurd was very natural for her. The country she ruled was one, if not the richest country in the World. People called it Wonderland for a reason. Serena had never been fond of dragons or beasts whatsoever, but James was. He managed to find three eggs, probably the last behind a waterfall. After boiling them for like hours, the eggs hatched, revealing little monster that croaked weakly. James found his children adorable and whenever he went, they were with him, hanging from his clothes.

Though, she had to admit, the monsters were real beauties. Strange, from another reality. When she first saw them, she instantly thought that one of her mother's stories had become real. The first one to come out was Snow, as pale as his name. His soft leather wings were silver, his little body covered in both silver and white scales. Eyes like blue stars, covering his eye entirely. This one could produce ice.

The second one was Ignis, James had named him. Fire in every way. Pure red, like Serena's lipstick, with a little orange here in there, eyes shining like sunflowers. This one was a fighter, always biting fingers. Ignis was the most protective to his, well, father, always sitting on James' shoulder as though it were a throne. It really was a funny sight, seeing the little thing purring like a kitten while trying to be majestic as fuck. Whatever the case, Serena found the trio incredibly annoying but couldn't kill them. If only she had known that her brother would form a bond with the beasts, she would've suggested a pony.

Stella was a late bloomer, the only female of the group. This one was actually pretty, not monstrously attractive like the other two. Her wings had a light pink color, her body covered in magenta scales. Her eyes were deep violet, and just like the other two had slit pupils. She couldn't stay still for a single moment, always running up down James' body.

It was more like a ritual rather than a normal thing to do. Serena washed her hands with extreme care, love almost. Scrubbing between the long digits, all the way up and down, rubbing the palms together. She watched her hands hug and fight each other, as if they were dancing at the music of the running water. A thin layer of the crystal covered her marble hands until she wiped them gently on a clean towel. Due to her nail being freshly polished, Serena put on latex gloves.

"Scalpel," she said in a monotone tone, opening her palm to accept the tool."Ches, I don't have the time for this."

"I'm going to see the adorable babies." The cat said and vanished in an instance. Serena was left sighing for two minutes before finally taking the tray next to her.

Grumbling, she followed the path drawn by the marker with the tool, opening the man's insides to the world. After examining his organs for a little, she picked out what she needed. She picked up his lungs and after smiling, she put them into separate plastic bags. The man was actually very healthy though his heart was a bit clogged. While someone else would've simply put it in with the others, she tossed it away without a second thought. To her, quality was way above quantity especially in this sort of business. Doflamingo was a great teacher when it came down to this kind of stuff.

The next man looked gruff though not old. He was nowhere near as good-looking as the first one was. His skin gave the impression of being tanned while in truth it was just dirty. Serena wrinkled her nose in disgust upon seeing the junk this man was keeping inside his body. Two blackened lungs that looked like rotten fruits. She wouldn't be surprised if worms started eating the thing from her hand. Back when she was a child she would laugh when Crocodile made smoke rings. But now, seeing this...Sure, she had come across many disgusting things in her life but for some reason, she found this the worst of them all.

His liver was destroyed too, indicating that aside from a walking chimney, the man was also a heavy drinker. She chuckled as she tossed the useless organ away. Every member of her family looked like this. She prayed at nights that her son wouldn't turn out like them.

And his heart. Oh, his fucking heart. For a moment, she thought that she had picked a deep-fried piece of beef but it was actually a functional human heart. How could the man live with such organs? Serena sighed again, eyeing the man's body. His body was well-built, especially his legs and judging by his odd, long arms, the man was from the Longarm tribe. Someone like him could actually get a pretty good price at the Human Auction. Regardless, Serena decided to do her job instead of selling him off.

Last was the boy. A little thing, with thin limbs, too young to be cursed with such a sad fate. His hair was dark brown and his glazed eyes had a light green color that looked like a swamp with every passing minute. Serena smiled softly, brushing her fingers gently over the boy's thin lips. Such a cute thing, and so healthy. His young organs were oozing with life, his small heart looked fresh, ready to start beating again. But it was frozen forever.

* * *

With a bottle of whiskey by her side, Serena remained on bed, gazing at the dark wall's of her chambers as though they held every answer in the universe. She chose to ignore whomever was calling her though she already knew who it was. The last thing she wanted was talk to him. No matter how many times she heard it, she would never get used to Doflamingo's voice. Never.

"Come in." She softly ordered, not bothering to sit up. A thin girl walked inside, a bit older than herself. Her deep blue hair fell like a river down her hips, some strands braided prettily.

"We've reached an island, Captain." Amber informed her."Would you like to go for a walk?"

"No, Amber, thank you. I'd rather stay here."

The sound of the Den-Den Mushi ringing interrupted the two women. "Captain, it's Valentine's Day."

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Serena hissed, mildly irritated. The damn thing wouldn't stop unless she picked it up and there was no way she would."Whatever! I'll go alone."

With a silent nod, Amber walked out quietly. The breeze that entered through the opened window informed her that it the weather was quite chilly. She imagined stupid couples walking around, warming eachother with their idiotic giggles. How she hated shit like that. She thanked God that she wasn't in Dressrosa, Valentine's Day was a torture there.

People gaped at her as if she was a monster, not only because they recognised her but also from what she was wearing. A flowing silk cape, the color of sweet summer roses, swayed with every order of the wind. Her dress was made from thin silver satin, the fabric clung around her silhouette beautifully. The cold never bothered her anyway, the heat however...Serena couldn't stand the heat. Since her body temperature was a little below zero, she couldn't survive even an hour under the sun.

As she went to turn around a corner, she saw what she least expected to see. There was a man, huge but ugly as fuck who had a very beautiful woman caged between his arms. Serena blinked a few times before realizing that she wasn't actually hallucinating.

"Umm...Baby 5?" She asked, trying to make herself look less awkward. Baby 5's head appeared behind the growling man."Sup?"

"Serena-chan! Funny seeing you here!" Baby 5 giggle nervously. Serena rolled her eyes.

"You are a shitty liar." At that, Baby 5 blushed a harsh red, her head falling to the ground."You. Leave us."

"Don't you dare command me, gir-" The man suddenly gagged, as if something was slowly suffocating him.

"You heard the lady." Doflamingo spoke from behind said lady."Now go." With a shocked expression on his face, the man started running as fast as he could."Baby 5, you go too."

"R-Right away." Before leaving, she landed a worried look at Serena, knowing something her little sister ignored.

"I'm leaving for Sabaody tomorrow." Doflamingo spoke, knowing that Serena always reacted when she heard about her hometown."Would you like to come?"

"I have my own means of transportation." She coldly spat and continued walking, the man following behind her. The heels of her boots echoed around the empty street, accompanied by Doflamingo's steps. "If you knew that I was here, why did you kept on calling me?"

"I never called you." He said and stopped.

"Oh." Who was it then? Of course. It was Law, the man she loved. She knew that he didn't mean it when he said that he loved her too, she knew that he was only using her as a tool but she couldn't care less. All that mattered was that she got to sleep in his arms and enjoy the warmth of his body. So what if he was getting closer to her just to achieve his goal with less effort? This impression of love made her heart jump. He loathed her, this little whore however had more power that he could ever dream of. Serena was smart enough as to know that. This sweet lie was the thin barrier that held her sane, imagining that someone loved her. It was the only thing that held her tears in her eyes when Doflamingo fucked her.

"Well, anyway." Suddenly, he started sniffing in the air like a dog. Annoyed, Serena turned around to say something to him."Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" She asked with a bored expression, tired of her captain's idiocy.

With a wicked grin that scared the shit out of her, he quickly shoved a moistened rag on her face, covering her nose and mouth."Chloroform."

* * *

Agile fingers played with silky strands of jet-black hair. Serena was still unconscious, even after two days, her breath weak but steady. Thankfully. He was scared for a moment, seeing his wife like this.

The thought was odd but it was reality. This seemingly weak girl with the skin that made her dress look gray was his wife. Smiling, Doflamingo picked Serena's little hand up to admire the golden ring around her thin finger. She looked more beautiful than ever now that she was his. Yet for the first time ever he feared something. His life. How would she react, she would certainly kill him. No, she would eat him.

Reacting to his thoughts, Serena batted her eyelashes slowly, making her surroundings become clearer. Some hotel suite, the kind Doflamingo always chose to stay at. But the fresh night air, the sounds, the smell. This was no common island. The thought brought a small smile on her painted lips before she snapped awake.

"Hello." He spoke softly, making her jump. "How are you feeling?"

Serena looked frantically around, her eyes falling randomly on parts of the room lit up by the silver moon light, looking for an answer. She felt...odd. Every time she saw him she felt this way, like a fish out of water, a hawk in a cage.

"Shh, relax." He soothed her and tried to grab her. Serena jerked away from his hold only to fall heavily on the floor.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Look for yourself." He said in a flat tone, gesturing at the large mirror.

Serena stood up, her back turned at her reflection, her eyes locked with Doflamingo's hidden ones. She walked backwards, not daring to look at herself. Her mind was oblivious about what had happened but deep down she knew it, another wave of despair was boiling deep inside of her.

For the first time in her life, her hair was glossy and well cut, pinned up loosely with a few long strands hanging around her pale face. The image seemed a bit awkward to her, the feeling of make up completely unknown to her skin. It looked beautiful yet so fake. This was not her, the woman dressed in rich white satin and silk that matched with her marble complexion. She looked like a snowflake, only it was summer and she had started to melt.

The lovely gown was long-sleeved and off the shoulders, revealing bits of her bandaged skin. It was quite simple, elegant at the same time. The snow-white fabric draped gracefully here and there, tied with thin strands of silk. Pumps of the same color were on her feet, making her feel so fucking uncomfortable. Her voice did not obey her commands, though her eyes continued to widen.

A shaking hand touched the mirror's surface."What is this?" She hissed, shivers running down her entire body. Despite the warm night her world felt like ice. Her entire being was numb, her brilliant mind unable to reason this surreal situation. Was it a dream?

No.

This was a nightmare.

No.

It was reality.

"Serena?" This was her name, she hardly recognised that. Was it? It had to be. And that man on the bed? Oh, that had to be her husband."Are you-"

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, and with a swish of her hand, columns of black crystals broke through the floor.

Doflamingo fell back on the cushion. This was her Devil Fruit power, something that had been sleeping within her for too long. What an incredible power it was, able to do anything. Literally anything. It took his years to find it, and more to find a person worthy of such monstrosity. This truly was a monstrous power, the idea of having the user under his command made his feel both uneasy and strong. But he would have never imagined having the user by his side on the bed, let alone marry said user.

Serena was panting, her eyes falling at her creations like knowing what else to do, she quickly ran to where she thought was the bathroom. Her reflection remained the same disgusting image of white elegance and fake grace. With an angry growl, she started nearly ripping her hair off her scalp. How could she let something like this happen? How could she ever be so weak?

Weak, weak, weak. A fucking weakling, a plaything in her master's hands. She was not worthy of her father's name, or of his love, something she never had anyway. And now, he would hate her even more. Maybe Kaidou was right. People were blessed with sons and daughters. What have her parents ever done to be cursed with her?

As she sunk on the floor, a small object caught her attention. It was a note that had obviously fallen from her dress. Curious about the contents, she picked it up.

_Serena,_

_I was the one who dressed you so don't worry. No one else saw the mark. Listen, stay calm and don't do anything rash, it will only make things worse. You may think of it as a curse bit it is not. This means that you have more power now, enough power to do whatever you want with him. Use that to your advantage and trust me, things will get better. _

_Stay strong Serena, _

_Viola_

_P.S. It took me hours to apply the make up. Please don't cry._

Serena managed to laugh a little, her laughter holding her tears back. At least there was someone rational in this nuthouse Doflamingo called family.

It took her a few minutes to stand up. The bathroom was really large, and as the Warlord liked it. One good thing from this marriage was that she would live a life in luxury. Not that she liked the idea but it certainly was more comfortable. She had to thank God for Violet. With her words, Serena's mind started working again, jumping out of the haze.

"So, that makes me his Queen, huh?" She murmured, eyeing the golden ring. Serena always found gold too vulgar, despite her eyes having that color. Silver however, had class and grace.

She started rummaging around the drawers when she found what she was looking for. Normally, wearing such a thing sounded utterly absurd to her, but this time was different.

"Desperate times require desperate solutions." She whispered. Before her was a transparent nightgown, in the disgusting color of sugarplum, along with a lingerie of the same awful hue. Gulping on her dry throat, she slowly slipped off her wedding gown. Her breath was heavy as she stepped inside the shower, turning the cold water on.

As she cleaned herself, something black and red dyed her fingers."Ah fuck!" She hissed, recalling her now fucked make up."Well, I can do it myself."

After drying her hair, she realised that she could not do it. Applying lipstick was the only thing she was capable of and at least she was good at this. Her whole body smelled like sweet jasmine, a sensuous smell that she knew would provoke him. Or at least she hoped so.

A little perfume and she was ready to go. Doflamingo was sitting on the bed, gazing at the canopy when Serena walked out from the bathroom. She cleared her throat, successfully catching the man's attention. His reaction made her laugh a little, watching as his jaw fell down dramatically.

"What do you think?" She shyly asked, tugging gently at the edge of her nightgown. An adorable blush came to add color to her marble cheeks, a result of her amazing acting skills. "How do I look Doffy?"

No words came from his slowly closing mouth. It was better this way, even the slightest comment would make her feel even more awkward.

The two stood there in silence, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Moving slowly, she sat on the end of the bed, waiting for him to do something, anything. He had always been the one in charge, not her. He just did what he wanted.

"You look...beautiful." He muttered and went to kiss her. Serena closed her eyes and let the man's lips lock with hers, his hands grab her little body tightly, like they always did. Those hands. They knew how to punish, they knew how to soothe. When she was a child, those hands were the ones that made her fragile bones break. When she got older, those hands kept her in place while he stripped her off her dignity.

He slowly pushed her onto the bed, climbing over her. Serena was a tall woman but beneath him, she was no more than a doll. His favorite porcelain doll, so easy to be broken, so difficult to be fixed. He noticed her covered shoulder right where his mark was.

"What do we have here?"

Serena held back any signs of anxiety and gave him a lazy smile."My idiot brother found dragons and one of the beasts burnt my shoulder." She lied. Her words made his eyes widen with anger upon hearing about the violation of his precious mark."It will heal in a few weeks." She cupped his face gently, moving her face close to his."There is nothing to worry about."

"I hope so. You know what the consequences for something like that are, right?" She froze. Of course she knew. Death in the most horrible, humiliating way.

Suddenly, he started laughing."I would never hurt you. You're my wife now."

With quick moves, he stripped her from her clothing, tossing the delicate objects at the floor. Wet kisses stained her body, moans of a pleasure she detested escaped her lips.

_Stay strong Serena._

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed around the walls, their heavy breaths falling like anchors on the floor. Suddenly, he rolled over, holding her on top of him. He liked it better this way, looking up at her magnificent eyes. His hands held her tight enough to bruise, letting her fall then move to meet her. Shaking arms found support on his tanned, muscular chest, his one fingers went to tease her slowly.

_Stay Strong Serena._

Why was he so gentle all of the sudden? Was it another trick? Would he make love to her then beat her brutally? Yet she liked it. It was a very strange feeling, guilt mixed with bliss. The absence of her heart seemed more evident now that she wanted it to start beating so bad. Somewhere, not too far from where she was, Law woke up in his sleep, surprised by the small thuds inside his drawer.

"I love that face you make." He whispered and following her, he came inside his wife's warm wetness. Serena gasped and fell on her forearms, trying to hide her shame. Every fucking time.

_Stay strong Serena._

"For Rebecca." Serena whispered in her sleep, grateful that he could not hear her."For her. Do it for her." She couldn't hold it anymore."Do it for Mom." Tears started running down her cheeks and onto the satin bed sheets. "Do it. For Kyle. For Kyle. For Kyle." _My baby._"For Kyle."

* * *

**Not the most romantic way to get married, right? Doffy is smooth as fuck. At least he got what he wanted. Okay, so as stated from the previous part of her story, Serena is the user of the Aku Aku no Mi, a Logia type. Further explanation will be given in later chapters but be afraid. Be very afraid...(shivers) James has FUCKING dragons! I think the idea suits him well, dunno why though. He may not be as notorious as his big sis (Serena laughing in the background) but he is ten times cooler. Lol, ten times zero equals zero XD And shut up, she will make a great mother! **

**But hey, she got married at Valentine's Day!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	9. What do you think of me?

**Chapter 9**

**What do you think of me?**

* * *

He owned her. There was no questioning it. As soon as he gave her some liberty, Serena quickly fought him back. There weren't big differences in their levels of strength, just little details. But details mattered a lot to him, details like the emotional pain he could cause her. A few cuts and broken ribs were nothing, nothing compared to the dull emptiness of her once lively spirit. Serena was nothing more than a child, he almost felt bad for doing this to her. Almost.

Thrust after thrust, Doflamingo continued pushing his wife's body deeper into the mattress, making her cries drown in the softness of the covers. He liked pushing her to the limits, he knew she could take it. The little masochist liked it, though she wouldn't say it. He groaned as he came inside her, grabbing her hips tightly before he collapsed beside her. Serena remained still for a few minutes, her breath barely coming out. Her little body was quivering making him immediately feel awkward though he didn't know the reason. He hesitantly reached for her but she flinched away.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" He asked.

"Does it have to be with you?" Serena asked, her voice coming out hoarse and tortured from screaming so much.

"Yes." He simply answered, waiting for a response. A heavy sigh escaped her bruised lips as she went to get up. Doflamingo quickly supported her, picking her hurt body in his arms. Serena did not protest; she felt relieved. Walking seemed impossible at the moment. Plus his arms felt warm and soft, so loving and gentle.

He carried her inside the spotless bathroom. Serena opened her eyes weakly, glaring at random objects as if they had done something to her. Before she knew it, they both were under the spray of hot water, his hands scrubbing her hair and body softly. When he touched her covered shoulder, Serena quickly hid it. Doflamingo raised an eyebrow at her.

"It is a very special wound." She said, seeing the look on his face becoming calmer."I was struck by a poisoned blade." She lied. And her lie was enough to convince the man, thankfully. At least he was crazy enough for her to eat any lie she told him.

Serena couldn't tell him that she had ripped her skin off with her fingernails, feeling her own cold blood boiling beneath her sharp nails. Deep scarlet streams of the thick liquid dyed her porcelain skin as ittraced all the way down to the ground, to mix with her tears. It was only afterwards that she realized how stupid she had been. There was no way Doflamingo would let her get away with such a crime. As a child, Serena could get away with everything else simply because she was Young Master's favorite. Every little distaster she brought seemed utterly cute to him. His mark, however, was sacred, to those who loved him of course. For her on the other hand, this mark was nothing but a stain, a cancer. More than that. It created a hateful feeling inside her, unable to be described by mere words. Only actions, screams and bloodshed.

"There." Doflamingo admired with a smile."All clean." Her wet hair clung on her scar less back, the strands falling past her hips. He liked Serena's long hair very much, loved playing with them. They weren't silky, the kind of glossy hair his concubines had. Just long strands of wild silk, uncut for years. Before the wedding, Violet had trimmed it a little but it still looked the same. He liked it, he loved it.

* * *

He was actually pretty surprised to find his wife sitting on the bed reading, when she should be getting ready for their dinner. Doflamingo looked at the clock on the wall, thinking that he might had done a mistake with the time but he was in fact early.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Serena raised her head.

"Your mother." She simply answered, returning to her fascinating book. Doflamingo gave her a drop-dead look before snatching it from her hands."Hey!" Serena yelled. Since he was much taller than her, she had to jump in order to get it back."Give it back, you fucker!"

But Doflamingo wouldn't just give it to her."No. Get ready now, we're gonna be late."

"I don't want to go." She pouted and sat down stubbornly."Plus, I don't have anything to wear."

"I took care of that." He smiled and tossed her a rather large bag. Inside it was a dress, a pair of killer stilettos, and a rectangular blue velvet case, too big to contain only one object.

The dress was short, barely reaching the middle of her thighs. It was black, just like the matching shoes, and despite covering every other part of her body, it was very tight. Watching Serena getting dressed was something he always found fascinating. Probably because of the way the fabrics caressed her skin, once tight, once flowing. And the way she huffed when she found something uncomfortable made him melt. Her feet, a bit bigger than normal women's slipped into the shoes with ease. He knew that she couldn't walk on those things but he was dying to see her try, see her grabbing him like a life-saver.

And the way diamonds looked on her. Serena was born for this kind of stuff, being lavished in luxury. The beautiful studs in addition to the glimmering necklace made her look magnificent, more beautiful than before.

With her scarlet lips forming a deep frown, Serena took his arm and started walking, growling with every step."Hey," he spoke,"try to have fun, okay?"

She mumbled something and smiled weakly. She could at least try.

* * *

Upon seeing the couple walking in, every member of the staff froze, the disks in their hands started clattering. Soon, every pair of eyes was on them, making Serena smile nervously. Doflamingo, overconfident as always, walked to reception.

"H-Hello!" A man greeted them and Serena could sense the fear in his voice. While he was talking with her husband, she had a look around. It was a very nice place, all beige and deep red. And the location was ideal too, by the waves. The lights of the city were quite distant, adding more into the whole atmosphere.

It was only when the man spoke the damn words that she snapped, nearly cracking her neck as she did so.

"Lead Mr. and Mrs. Donquixote to their table! Quickly!"

Doflamingo looked anxiously down at her, waiting for the man's severed head to be served as main dish. Yet she did none of that. Instead, her eyes nearly fell from the sockets.

"Serena." The sound of her name brought her back to life. A waitress was waiting by their table. When did they get here? It looked like a VIP room, their table was the only one on the floor. This was definitely better than the rest of the place. They were sitting in front of the opened window, the velvet sky nearly brushing their noses.

"Wha-I-I'm awake." She stuttered. She quickly grabbed the menu."You choose. I don't wanna eat anyway."

Doflamingo sighed but turned to the waitress."We will start with...the baked asparagus with the avocado and almond pesto. Are you okay with that?" Serena nodded, not really understanding what he was talking about."As a main dish, we would like the oysters with the mustard, garlic and basil sauce. Oh, and the dried figs. Do you have cherry pies? No? Well then, we will take the chocolate-banana cake."

"Will that be all?" The woman asked.

"No." Serena said."I would like a North Blue Red, from Vanilla Island." The waitress nodded and left. Serena let her head fall into her hands. The words still echoed in her head, leaving a terrible, terrible feeling behind. Emptiness. With a few words, she had lost control of her life. She did not know who she was anymore. Was she truly Serenity D. Cantarella Mihawk or was she simply Donquixote Doflamingo's wife?

It took her a few minutes to return to reality, a reality where an idiot was sitting opposite her. Somehow, she was married to this idiot, this fucking bastard that made her life reach the bottom. He had humiliated her, beaten her, raped her, chased her, spied on her, threatened her, married her, killed one of her loved ones, abducted her. And yet, she was frozen, unable to do what she wanted to do all those years. All these times he had fallen asleep beside her, exhausted by fucking her so senselessly, she could have put an end in his life.

Could've, would've, didn't.

Why though? Was he so damn strong? The differences in their levels of strength were almost non-existent. Odd, really. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find a reason why she let him do what he wanted. Oh, wait. Yes, she could. Serena was a great actress after all.

"I like this place." She admired, taking a sip from her wine. He was actually trying to fool a doctor. Serena knew that even the toothpicks had something aphrodisiac on them, let alone the ingredients of the food. She was a bit turned on, everything south on her body feeling numb.

Doflamingo smiled, grasping her hand. Serena glared at him for a moment but eventually relaxed. "Tell me, my sweet angel, what do you think of me?"

Serena found that _a fucking cunt _wasn't an answer. Doflamingo was actually worried. He wanted to hear her opinion, hear what his love really though of him, not the insults they kept on throwing at each other like deadly weapons during an endless war. Bastard or not, Serena admired Doflamingo very much. Since she was an honest person, most of the time, she decided to speak the truth.

She put the glass down with distracting calmness, succeeding in making him frown a little. The Warlord's eyes monitored her every movement, watching as her delicate fingers traced circles on the white table-cloth. Serena flipped her hair for no reason and concentrated on her target.

"You are...you. Simple as that. You're different." She hissed, her eyes filling with flames."Some think you as a great person and chose to devote their lives to you, I did so because I had no other choice. I did so because you did not leave me a choice." He frowned."No, don't frown." She put her fingers on the corners of his and tried to pull a smile up."See, this is what I like about you. You are a riddle to me, Doffy." Serena put her right hand under his chin, to touch him like he touched her."I might hate your fucking guts but I love your mind."

"My mind?" He asked, surprised, like a teenager lost in his crush's eyes.

"Yes!" Serena laughed."The way you think, the way you plan things, I love seeing you work." She stopped. "And you? What do you think of me?"

"I love you."

She laughed again. "I know. I didn't ask you that now, did I?"

"It's hard for me to describe it, okay?!" He suddenly snapped, slamming his fists on the table. The glasses and half-finished desserts danced violently in the rhythm of the blond's anger. Serena jumped back a little, afraid that he would once again hit her.

Doflamingo sighed."I'm sorry. It's just...can we go back now?"

Serena nodded. She gulped down the remaining wine in her glass and stood up."Next time you buy me clothes, buy something that covers my legs."

"I like seeing you dressed like that. You look very beautiful."

"Thanks but it's uncomfortable as fuck."

* * *

She expected him to simply toss her on the bed, get on top of her, say something stupid, laugh at it and fuck her. But no, he decided to torture her even more. While she was enjoying the last moments of a peaceful night, Doflamingo emerged from the bathroom, ready to fall asleep. It actually surprised her. He looked human without his usual attire on. Serena realised why he kept his eyes hidden. It was because he wanted everyone to see his cruel facade, the monster that had earned him his reputation, not the kind leader he showed to his family. And Doflamingo's eyes were both clever and she foudn them somewhat innocent.

_The fuck are you playing at, dickwad? _She thought, narrowing her eyes at him. Deciding to put on some self-defense while it was still possible, she sank in the mattress and bent her knees, hiding the book and herself behind them.

Like an annoying little boy, Doflamingo placed his head on her chest, blocking half of the page."Whatcha readin'?"

"About Medicine on Inhuman creatures." She flatly answered.

"Sounds interesting." She gasped."Can I read with you?" Every other activity on bed aside from sex sounded completely absurd to her.

This caught her off guard."Umm...sure." The Warlord smiled and settled his head somewhere where he could both enjoy using her body as a pillow but not disrupt her reading as well.

After some time, Serena started playing with his hair, thinking of it as Cheshire's fur. Only this was soft and blond, plus it smelled like spice. Not blue with blood on it. Doflamingo wasn't actually reading, only enjoying her touch. He closed his eyes, letting images fly into his mind. It made him feel warm, despite Serena's ice skin. After some time, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Doffy can be cute! I mean, he's a ball of fluffy! Everybody likes fluffy...(at least I do) I know it sound weird as FUCK, but they're married. Serena's not gonna change her name for him anyway...One Piece belongs to amazing Oda-sensei. See ya!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	10. Dull words

**Chapter 10**

**Dull words**

* * *

_4:00 AM_

The moment the alarm went off, Serena released a loud groan but still got off the bed. Everything was so quiet, Doflamingo's light snoring was breaking the silence now and then. She carefully lifted his arm off her body, setting herself free. Thankfully, the Warlord was sound asleep, as well as everyone else in the palace. As much as she wanted to fuck everything and just go to sleep, she couldn't. Her other, much more demanding Boss was waiting. Then there was Punk Hazard, she had to go there too.

_My fucking luck..._She bitterly thought as streams of freezing water ran down her body. What made her go to Punk Hazard was because she had missed Monet. And simply because someone up there hated her very much, Law happened to be there! Great. Right when she thought that things couldn't get anymore awkward, Kaidou calmly announced that he wanted her to supervise Caesar while carrying on normally with the rest of her responsibilities.

Most people in the New World either teamed up with an Emperor or chased them all. Since she had no intentions to hurt anyone else but him, and since she had been working for one before she was even born, things escalated really quickly. At least she had power, power others only dreamt of. And the best part was that Doflamingo had no fucking idea. What did he expect, to have her sitting around the palace all day? And do what? Be his wife? The situation really worried her. A very bad idea, a really, _really_ bad idea was stuck on the blond's twisted brain. He wanted children.

_5:00 AM_

James' dragons had grown into monsters in mere months, monsters that had burnt her clothes. Serena was only left with a pair of jeans, a couple of shirts, a hoodie and a coat. And her armor. She barely wore that anymore, ever since the revolution in her country ended, she kept it hidden under the bed, just in case.

It was a piece of art, made entirely from red silver. So light yet impenetrable. It made her feel warm despite the metal being icy. This magnificent masterpiece was accompanied by a deep scarlet cape that followed her wake as she walked, giving the impression of breezes that didn't exist. To her, it was far more comfortable than clothes.

After eating a very brief breakfast (a glass of vodka and a slice of pizza), Serena walked to the elevator, dragging her feet as she walked. The sounds of the workers were enough to wake her for good. She flashed a few smiles here and there and headed for the underground port where her submarine was. Her crew was sleeping. Since the port was both underground and theirs, there was no need to keep watches.

Serena made her way into her brother's quarters. It didn't surprise her when she saw him sleeping with some brunette. His _children_ were sleeping around the bed, their breaths creating small flames. Ever since the Battle of Marineford, Serena came to loathe fire. It made her remember things, things that made her cry.

"James." She whispered and shook him. The man groaned, opening his eyes slightly. Two hazy yellow orbs glared at her.

"Do we have to do this every fucking day?" He complained, getting into his clothes with some difficulty. "Who's that?" He asked, his eyes stopping at the woman sleeping next to him.

"I think it's Melanie." Serena said, recognising her cook."Anyway, let's go."

_10:00 AM_

First stop, Punk Hazard. Serena stood on the doorstep, watching as her men carried the SAD canisters into the submarine. There were actually a lot of them so the procedure took at least an hour. Caesar came to her and started complaining again about how much he worked and what little credit he received for it. Serena simply rolled her eyes. Had the man not been an essential part of the operation, she would've killed him long ago. People knew better not to annoy her, especially when she had slept for only two hours.

For some reason, Law had the impression that he was as silent as a shadow when in reality Serena could hear him from miles away. Maybe it was just his aura, the menacing scent that was an omen of his dark spirit. Or maybe it was her strong sense of Haki, something that had saved her from trouble so many times.

He stabbed her with his gray eyes. Sighing, Serena walked away from the whining scientist and over to her lover. Both knew it; enough already. None could say it. For some reason, they needed each other more than they needed oxygen. This wasn't love, people with their intelligence could see it. Just an obsession that served as a life-saver. She knew that he only wanted her because Doflamingo had her and because she would help him achieve his goal faster. And he knew that she only wanted him because...because...

She loved him. But this was tiring.

"Have you slept?" Law asked, appearing behind her as she drank a cup of awfully bitter coffee. Serena had never been a fan of the beverage but it surely helped. "Like, at all?"

"Yea." Serena answered. He didn't ask how many hours.

"Why are you wearing an armor?" He asked again, reminding her a little of good ol' Trafalgar Law.

"Because my brother's dragons burnt my clothes."

"Didn't your Doffy buy you new clothes?"

Serena froze. She narrowed her eyes at him. Something was clearly wrong."Are you fucking serious?"

Law simply shrugged her question off. She was either too sleepy or the world was getting officially raped. It had to be the second one.

"If there's something wrong, we can discuss it." Serena offered.

Law walked calmly to her and wrapped his arms around her covered waist. He nuzzled his nose in her hair. "Everything is wrong."

He put her on counter and started kissing her lips passionately, smiling when she took over. He was fortunate enough as to stumble upon this magnificent female. Serena's fingers knotted in his hair, tugging forcefully on the raven strands.

Gritting her teeth, Monet continued watching the couple sharing a deep kiss, glued together like their lives depended on this kiss. The image made her feel sick. How could that little slut do this to their master? The ungrateful little shit. Doflamingo had given her everything yet she insisted drooling over Law. Ha! Law wasn't worth a token before her beloved Young Master.

It was a public secret that Monet was infatuated with Doflamingo. Though every woman in the Family was (almost), her love was in pure form. How she wished the blond would only look at her in a different, less professional way. Of course, she would never dare to imagine having what Serena had been given, the right to share his bed and title. No, Monet only wished to be under his arms, not to be his Queen.

Serena should be grateful. Instead of killing her, Doflamingo took her in and raised her as his own sister, though he never felt this way about her. He should've killed her with her bitch mother. Monet was probably the only person in the Family that hated Rosemary. _Little brother, little brother. _She refered to Doflamingo as if he wasn't someone. Monet was happy to see her go, though she never got the chance to see life living those big black eyes.

Being a good girl, she went to do the thing she was better at.

* * *

_15:00 PM._

"Yes, make sure everything is ready. I won't forgive the slightest mistake. Making a good first impression is essential. Careful, you fucking idiots!" Serena hissed."This contains the Devil Fruits. If I see the smallest crack on the cargo, I'll murder you."

Her work depended on detail. How many specks of dust were on each crate, what color the letters were and several other tiny things. This was what made her be constantly jittery. Everything had become much easier after she realised how much power she had. Not the power of a bloodline or a will of power. Not the power of countless years of training, a terrifying Devil Fruit power, or a forbidden art. It wasn't the power given to her by a husband she always hated or an Emperor who was the one that had actually fucked her life for good. It was a power that had always been in her, or rather on her. The power to make the strongest men in the world melt with her every word.

Cunning and intelligent were too different things. Many people knew it though even more confused those two terms. Doflamingo was truly an intelligent man but he was far from cunning, despite showing the exact opposite. Blinded by his love, the man would have never thought that his sweet wife was actually going to surpass him. Doflamingo was trusted and powerful, respected in the Underworld. Serena was young, with a name heavier than people imagined, looks that surely aided the situation and the ability to succeed in everything.

Except in motherhood. The memory still haunted her at nights, making her wake up bathed in sweat. Her guess was right, working made her mind drift in other places after all. Day after day, Serena started taking advantage of Doflamingo's oblivion to her actions and started expanding instead. She took the fiasco at the Human Auction as a message to do something. So she did, started building webs of slavery that had no base yet made more money than the Human Auction ever did. Highly paid hunters brought rare items every day, Whitebeard's death had made mermaid hunting a thousand times easier. Plus the obsession all those Nobles had with slaves made them pay more.

And it wasn't just that. Secret science projects with both Kaidou and the World Government. Doflamingo still knew nothing about neither, thankfully. Though she was a bit worried that he would start suspecting things, nothing happened. It was law that every member of the Donquixote Family that was under the Warlord's protection had to pay 70% of whatever they earned to the blond. Serena didn't mind that, the money she made was more than enough. Billions of belis laid peacefully in her palace's vaults, even more in her submarine. Money wasn't one of her worries.

As she walked around the port, inspecting the work, her Den Den Mushi rang."Hello?" She asked.

"_I woke up to find the bed empty, again. I haven't seen you in days."_

"I have much work to do." She frowned."I can't possibly let it all go to waste because you don't know where to put it!"

Doflamingo growled. Serena could imagine the veins forming maps on his forehead."_It isn't about sex, okay? Just because I wanna se you doesn't mean I want to fuck you."_

"Then what do you want?"

"_I want you to tell me," _the voice suddenly became closer as though he was behind her. Serena turned around but thankfully saw different hybrids carrying crates inside the large building."_What does he have that I don't?"_

_2:00 AM_

Serena cursed the elevator for being so loud. Though the noise couldn't possibly wake anyone she was still tip toeing. This was more than she could handle. She trusted Monet! How could she have done such a thing? Perhaps she could just make up an excuse, say that it was a misunderstanding. Would it work though?

Doflamingo was sleeping when she walked inside the bedroom, his large frame occupying nearly the entire bed. Not wanting to wake the Warlord, Serena walked into the bathroom to remove her armor. Her clothes underneath were sweaty and clung onto her skin. She didn't have time for a shower so she simply climbed on the bed. Moving as silently as a shadow, Serena lifted the covers and climbed inside. And before she knew it, she was asleep.

Not even fifteen minutes had passed since she had fallen asleep when she was woken again, not so politely. Her limbs were tied together, her hands secured above her head. This was definitely Kairoseki, the harsh metal digging inside her soft skin. And between her legs was Doflamingo, smiling while he softly caressed her obviously naked body.

"Why do you do things like that?" He asked, running a hand down her face."Are you not satisfied with what I have given to you?"

"What are yo-"

"Shh, it's okay." He soothed her, his soft words falling like poison on her bare skin."It's okay. You don't have to make excuses. I already know the reason. You fell in love with him, haven't you?" She took a deep breath. He needed an answer."Well? Yes or no?"

"Y-Yes."

"Hm." Doflamingo hummed, playing with a strand of her hair."Now tell me what have you done again."

"I..."

"Say, _I cheated on Doffy with Trafalgar Law."_

"I..." Serena stuttered, tears beginning to form in her eyes."I..." The words failed inside her mouth. How bitter they tasted."I...I only did what I wanted to!"

"Wrong answer." He smiled.

Serena started sobbing. This was what she had been made for, her destiny. _Destiny._ Never in her life she would ever imagine using that word. Destiny. Such a vague idea, total bullshit for a stern scientist like her. She depended on facts, not possibilities. Fact. She was about to get punished again.

Ever since she was a little girl, her father told her that here was no greater sin than saying _why me_. Those words seemed so distant as her mind screamed in agony. _What have I done to deserve this?_ It wasn't about the rape or the beating anymore, it was the pain. Somewhere inside, a place whose existence people denied. Was she not a creature living on this world, sharing the same oxygen as everyone else? She lived under the same sky, dreamt under the same stars. But why? Why was she regarded with so much hate, seen as nothing more than a stain? Was it because her hands had taken millions of lives? She was sorry! No one ever bothered to ask her if she wanted to become this. They only gave her a knife and ordered her to live or die. What would a little hawk do with a knife, sell it or learn to kill with it?

Whatever she had done was no match for this ultimate humiliation.

Doflamingo noticed the streams running down her face and frowned."Why are you crying?"

"Why the fuck do you think?" She hissed."If you are going to beat me, do it quickly. If you are going to rape me, please, do it quickly. If you are going to kill me...thank you in advance."

He froze. She was smiling. He had once read in a book that the notorious few that carried the Will of D died smiling. His dear sister died with a grin on her face, if anyone called that little play a normal murder. And now, his beloved Serena was smiling up at him, the tears writing her dying wish.

"If you ever meet my son, tell him that I love him." She whispered and closed her eyes, letting herself go.

Was this death? It felt nice, like two warm arms around her. Death was a soft feeling, smelled of fine perfume. She opened her eyes, expecting to see a beautiful garden like she always dreamt she would. But instead, she found herself in her bedroom, her body between Joker's arms. His head was on her shoulder as he held her tightly. Not knowing what to do, Serena started wriggling to get free. The blond pulled away a little, only to kiss her lips. Serena's lips were so vulnerable when she was crying, a kiss could make them bleed.

But it didn't. This kiss made them heal instead. It would seem that her arms were free, though they felt a little sore around the wrists. She buried her hands, both human and steel, into his blond hair. Doflamingo hummed, enjoying her touch. He always liked Serena's touch, on his body and his hair, everywhere. Though he regretted severing her hand, it felt cold at times. Her smooth fingers were still so enjoyable.

He admired her. How could people say that she wasn't patient when she could tolerate him? Even after what he had done to her, Serena took it all. So what if she was just using him to get power? For a moment, he could live in the illusion of a non-existent love.

Looking at her hazy face brought back each and every one of the reasons why he had made her his in the first place. "Serena." He whispered, making her eyelashes flutter a little."Remember all the times I've told you that I love you?" She nodded, of course she did."I lied."

Such dull words to describe the way he felt about her. Love. That thing that laid under him, so exhausted and helpless, deserved more than just love. He needed to protect this little quivering kitten, hold her in her arms and tell her that everything was OK. Since she came from a very religious background, Mihawk's prime worry was that his daughter ended up marrying an atheist. After making her his, Doflamingo could say that he believed somewhere. He believed in her, his own goddess. The only truth he knew, the only truth he wanted to know. The rest seemed so indifferent in his ears. Her name alone was his prayer, when he felt lost he would just whisper her name to get strength.

"Love can't even fucking describe it." He whispered before kissing her again, his arms travelling around her body."I don't want you to work at such hours. I want you fresh, and always happy." Serena nodded."Good. From tomorrow on, you will be on vacation. Oh, and one more thing." Suddenly, he rolled around, holding her on top the way she liked."Don't you dare ever go back to him."

"That means you've forgiven me?" She purred. Her hands travelled across his chest, tracing shapes all over the tanned skin. Doflamingo was in excellent shape, she had to admit. The way he moved around, how he was always full of energy. That made things better for her. She was actually glad that he wasn't a middle-aged dude, with a belly that preventeded him from looking at his own cock. Instead, she got a tall blond King who loved her more than everything in the world. Not bad.

"We'll see." He chuckled. Serena lifted her body slightly, her arms pushing on his chest.

"Now?" She moaned as he sheathed inside her.

"Perhaps." He smirked and put his hands on her hips, guiding her movements. Serena put her hands above his.

"Now?" She whispered, her senses already fading. Sweat glimmered all over her body, clinging on her tattooed skin. He traced a little poem written on her left rib. Now wasn't the time to read it.

Not that he could anyway. Minutes later, Serena was moaning loudly in delighted, not giving a fuck about who had heard them. Seeing that her face had nothing of its usual harshness, he started lifting her even quicker, his thrusts deeper. Over the years they had been together, he had spent nights on learning Serena's body, what she liked, what drove her off the edge. He smiled, seeing her begging him to continue. She always liked it rough. At some points, both of them would end up wounded.

Rosemary had always told him about finding that special someone that thought the same way he did. Well, thanks to her he had. Serena shared the same philosophy, a little pain to increase the pleasure. Since she was as strong,s eh could take more than any other of his previous lovers. How could he be that stupid? These women were jokes in front of his treasure. All their crying, their constant ass-kissing. It all annoyed him. And they hoped for what? Making a family with this man?

"What about now?" Serena asked. The smooth Dressrosan night air entered through the open window, the sweet scent of the flowers kissing the couple as they laid on their bed, taking deep breaths. Like he always wanted, Serena was clinging on his side, his arm protectively around her.

"You never did something wrong for me to forgive you, love. It's normal to seek support in another person's eyes when something is wrong." He explained."Just, promise me that you won't go to him."

"I'll only go to wish him Merry Christmas."

* * *

Everything stopped. The music, the dancing, the voices, the breathing. Doflamingo froze on his armchair, gaping at his crying wife. Serena said nothing. She only glared at him before she started sobbing again. Before anyone of them could say anything, Serena had disappeared on the upper floor, her lamenting echoing all around the palace.

Doflamingo looked around before he followed after her. Even before his foot was on the last step, Serena's crying reached his ears. He utterly hated that sound. Hated the sight of tears on her face. Probably because of her powers, Serena wept tears of blood. Ironic , he thought. It made her look even sadder. Serena's big eyes always looked sad, like a little hawk kept in a golden cage.

The door to their bedroom was half-opened. With the shyness of an small child, he walked over to her. She was collapsed on the bed, her face in the pillow as she cried and cried, like there was no tomorrow. What had made her act like this? Serena rarely cried and when she did, she didn't cry like this. Her sorrow had pride, not the tears of a defeated person. It gave him the impression that she forced them out.

"Serena, what happened?" He softly spoke. But before his hand could lay on her back, she flinched away, cursing him.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" She barked."You've done enough!"

Now he was confused. What the hell was with the mood swings all of the sudden? This past month had been heaven for them. For the first time they could spent some time without yelling or fighting. Just lay together, laugh, stroll around, make love, make a who-will-kill-the-most-Marines contest. Normal stuff.

He didn't bother saying anything more. Her trembling mouth opened to release the so terribly bitter answer. The horrible, dreadful, disgusting truth.

"I..." She stuttered. _No._

"I..." Panic replaced the blood in her veins. _No. No._

"I...I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Psych. :P Hurr, hurr. Things aren't too well, right Cherry? To make things clear, Doffy's the Dad, not Law. As for her other kid...well...you'll have to guess!**

**Thanks for reading and please review. I'd like to listen to everything you guys wanna say. See ya!**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


	11. A new start

**Chapter 11**

**A new start**

Every noise died, every pair of eyes turned to him. And he was speechless, unable to summon neither words nor expressions. Only feelings. He felt...confused, surpised, angry, happy. No one in the room dared to flince, the only sound was Sugar eating grapes while humming at the flavor. It was as if the joyful celebrations from outside were from a distant fairy tale. His dear subordinates talked to him words he didn't understand, as responses they received mumbled phrases that made no sense.

Blame it on the alcohol, blame it on his anger about his wife being with her lover, Doflamingo felt dizzy as fuck. But what mattered was that Serena had just barged inside crying and announced that she was pregnant. Judging by her reaction, the child was more likely to be his. It was no secret that Serena loathed children but he knew she wouldn't mind bearing Law's own. But his...the idea alone was absurd, to her at least. Ever since the got married, even before that, he had realized that this woman was worthy of him. His perfect equal. Just the thought of having a child made his insides spin around but with her, someone so strong, things were different. He found lot of himself in her. Plus they were married. Without even realizing it, two years of their rather unhappy marriage had passed and he planned on going for decades. Not alone of course. If there was on woman that beared the right to give life to his heirs it was her.

The problem was that had he been seconds late, Serena would've terminated both her life and the unborn child's own. She didn't protest only sat there like a statue. Her mouth and eyes were wide as she gazed outside the open window, off to the colorful fireworks. Doflamingo took the dagger from her hand hastily and placed it inside his coat. He was sure she would have done it this time, what he always feared she would do.

"Why are you so mean to me, Doffy?" Serena asked childishly."I thought you loved me."

"I do love you-"

"Then why did you do this to me?" She suddenly barked. Returning to her enraged self, Serena shot up with her fingers in her hair. This was her fault for not being careful. She what sort of man he was, the blame was entirely on her. And since it was her mistake, she was the one who had to fix this. "Tell me, why!"

"I've done nothing to you." He muttered apologetically as he sat on the bed, ready to hear whatever she had to say.

Serena laughed a mocking laughter as though he was her plaything."Let me remind you then. You killed my mother, you took me away from my family, you made me work with someone I utterly despise, you beat me, you took her away, you raped me 'til I was sterile, you forced me to marry you and now this!" She screamed, kicking a nearby table in the process."I don't care about me but think about the world, you fucking cunt! What has the world ever done to deserve having more of your disgusting self?! Tell me!"

He didn't speak. He only remained with his head tilted towards the floor, like a dog getting scolded. And for one second, he felt something warm boiling up in his eyes, falling in his shades.

"And now, my family name will be soiled forever! Father will never forgive me! Fuck!" She cried."Fuck! Fuck! You fucking idiot! Couldn't you just stay the fuck away from us, keep your fucking smile to yourself?! We were happy! A family! Nothing like this insane asylum here! Why the fucking hell did you have to interfere?"

"Serena," he weakly spoke,"these are things you can not yet understand."

"Oh. I understand very well, motherfucker. I'll tell you what I understood. You and that asshole are just immature cunts that have no idea what love is."

There was no point in trying to be kind with her. Serena was used to being persuaded through force or money and since he had already given her half his fortune, he had to force her to shut up. Just a little shake.

"Listen." He said, rising and walking towards her. Serena narrowed her eyes and growled, backing away a little. When her back found the cupboard, she brought a dagger from her pocket. But before she could do anything, Joker had taken it in his hands."Instead of bitching about it, at least try. Try to have some fun, enjoy this like I do. Because if you continue on this pace," he grinned,"I'll lock you in the basement and plant more babies in your belly." He tilted her head upwards easily with one finger."You wouldn't like that, now. Would you?"

Serena hissed, realizing how close he was. His breath was on her cheek as she couldn't look at him. A person like her found honesty in another's eyes but in him, she only found her reflection. And it pained her to see how she had turned out to be. Her image was more disgusting than his, a monster. Even more than that. The only word that could describe her was her own name. A curse, something far beyond the level of mostrocity, completely incapable of humanity.

As soon as the clock struck twelve silence fell, reminding her that he was the one who ruled. It was as if the country itself was holding its breath. Even the fragrance of their beautiful flowers was frozen in the air like a transparent veil. A shaky breath left Serena's lips and met with the scented air. "Yes."

"You would like that?" He asked amused.

"No!"

"Don't raise your voice." He warned her."The baby will get scared." His tone suddenly got velvet soft as he caressed her covered belly. "Our baby."

"The kid will die." Serena declared making every vein in his body stand out.

Finally, some peace and quiet. The only sound inside the room was her breath, coming weak and shaky from her mouth. A strong scent of hard liquor and salty sweat hovered in the air, making her suffocate. She felt as though a sledgehammer had just turned her head into million pieces. It felt so awfuly heavy. Maybe she shouldn't have drank so much. Then there was this pain in her gut that made her wanna throw up. It didn't take long for her world to start spinning around. Serena jumped up with her hands covering her mouth but before she could reach the bathroom, the contents of her stomach spilled out beore her.

Serena swore. She had no idea how to clean things. Housework was a word unknown to her. When she was little she watched her mother clean their house but she never helped her. Since no one else was there to do it for her, Serena found a mop and started cleaning. As she cleaned the mess with a scowl on her face, the urge to throw up returned stronger. She quickly broke down the bathroom door and knelt before the toilet.

"Fucking hell..." She murmured. The bitter taste was still in her mouth. She stood up, her shaky legs failing to support her and looked at herself in the mirror. Her pale skin had a sickly yellow hue and there were deep, dark bags under her eyes. "I look like shit."

After cleaning the vomit, she headed for the kitchen, searching for anything to eat. It was pretty rare for Serena, or any of her family members, to actually eat, since all the ever did was drink. The last thing she wanted was another drink. Plus she was starving.

It was all its fault. The little monster that inhabited her insides was making a stand against its mother's decision to kill it. She was going to do it. There was no way she would give life to such a monster. Serena had only one son, the only one she needed. Even when she allowed Doflamingo to use her in such ways, she would never allow such a horrible, _horrible _thing to happen.

When she was done devouring some meatbals, she decided to go out for a walk, let some fresh air hit her face. While she was getting dressed with some clothes her navigator had given her, she stopped before the mirror. Though it was still not evident, she could feel that her body was different. She felt more stained than ever. Her anger was directed towards her own self, against the little monster growing inside her, against the bastard that had done this to her.

And Law. How could he speak like this to her? At last, the illusion of love those two shared was broken, but the shards had goten into her eyes and heart. Not even trash deserved to be treated this way. She brushed her left temple with her hand, where he had kicked her. Even though the kick itself was nothing, it hurt her more than being wipped with iron thorns. It was because she never expected him to do something. Having a pair of arms to hold you tenderly, even someone to love you made her feel happy for the first time in forever. But now, even that was gone.

It had to be her fault, there was no other way to explain it. Then why did everyone despise her to the very core, people that had never even met her? Even beasts desrved some love, this one certainly needed it.

A loud crash made the whole submarine shake violently. The young captain fell on the floor with a thud. When she rose, she felt dizzy as fuck. Beore she could prevent it, she had thrown up again. But this was not the time to clean it. Serena grabbed her sword and headed outside.

It was dark, way past midnight. Her exceptional eyesight was able to define even the tiniest object in the darkness. It was a small group, two of the men collapsed. About seven others were standing around the larger one, shaking him vioently. Something that looked like a helmet glimmered, making her step back a little.

"Kid!" A man yelled."Captain, wake!"

"Oi, Kid! Wake the fuck up!" Serena identified the voice to be that of Killer's, Eustass Kid's ever mysterious first mate. She found both men quite attractive, the one being a walking enigma and the other...Well, Kid had his own ways of being attractive. It had to be his hair, red like flames. Serena had always had a thing for red hair.

It took the men a moment to notice her presence. Serena remained blinking slowly at them, her golden eyes wide. As soon as Killer realized who she was, he gasped.

"You!" He hissed."You bitch! What are you doing here?!"

Serena sighed."Nothing in particular. Are you guys alright?"

"Why should you care?"

"I'm being polite here. Your captain needs medical attention." She said, pointing at the beaten mody on the ground. Eustass Kid was in a really bad state."I can help him."

Serena watched the masked man stand up and walk towards her, his yellow mane following. Killer grabbed her by the shirt and shook her violently. The metal of his helmet brushed against her own nose, making her feel a little cold at that spot. She never liked being treated this way by people she didn't know but she ws trying her best not to do something harsh. Even the slightest sight of blood today would make her gut spin around.

"We have a doctor!" Killer growled."And there's no way in hell we would ever-"

"The doctor is dead." A crewmate announced, moving away from the second body. Killer's low growl met with Serena's laughter.

"Bring her inside my submarine. I doubt that you savages even have first-aid.

What Eustass Kid needed was a surgery. Whoever attacked them was really strong to bring the infamous Captain at such a bad condition. His left arm was completely covered in deep cuts and bruises. Some of them where burnt. The doctor reached soon realized that they were done by a Devil Fruit user. There was a scar going through his neck and eye as well, though the damage wasn't big. Serena brought a saw from the supply closet in the operating theater as well as various other instruments and sat back on the man. He sure looked peaceful while he laid there uncncious.

The sound of the saw trying to shatter his mucles and bone echoed all around the room, along with her huffing. After an hour, the useless limb was finally seperated from the rest of the body. Serena didn't throw it away. Instead, she put it carefully inside the fridge, with a note that had Eustass' name written on it. This was tissue she could use for her research. Devil Fruits had always been one of her obsessions.

As she searched through another closet for prosthetic arms, Kid woke up. He felt dizzy at first, the feeling piercing right through his body. When he tried to sit up, he was harshly sent down by his restraints. His vision, blurry at first, got much clearer though there was a sting on his left eye. He was in an operation room, an unknow place. The place around him had a odorless, sterile scent that filled his head. He never liked hospitals.

He panicked. He started shaking violently, his chains and the surface he was laying on started rattling. This was nothing more but simple metal. Why were hispowers ineffective? Ignoring the logical part o fhis mind, Kid started battling against his restraints once more. The more he fought, hoewver, the tighter they squeezed him. He stopped only when the pressure was enough to stop the blood flow in all his limbs.

The entire left side of his body felt numb, the effects of the anesthaetic slowly wearing off. When his mind was a bit clearer, he started recalling the events of the night before. They had been ambushed by Marines, Kizaru himself. It was a miracle he had made it out of there alive. He didn't worry about himself though, mostly about his crew. Had they survived the attack? Where were they?

His mind started making scenarios of why he was in this place. It had to be a Marine lab, and he was their guinea pig. They had taken him in because he was a Devil Fruit user. And the others? The others were probably dead. Panicking, he started moving his head frantically around. His eyes found another operating table. Only this one had a dead man on it. He looked black, not naturally, but deep fried, his eyes had a pure white color that spoke only of death. There was a red cricle around his head, a deep burn mark. Kid raised his eyes above the bed to find a metallic cap with many wires coming out of it and connecting to someplace he could not see. He knew that this was what had made the man die. His sense suddenly woke, and the sterile scent was replaced by a disgusting smell of burnt flesh. For a moment, Kid thought that this might be the state of his nakama. And so, he started shaking again, harder than before, screaming his lungs out.

The sound of calm footsteps was covered by the redheads screams. Kid only stopped when the heavy door before him was opened without a noise, to reveal the person who was in the 1st place if his death list. Serena locked gazes with the man and smiled, showing her sharp teeth. Kid hissesd as he watched her hips swaying seductively with every step she took to get closer to him. He found the woman utterly disgusting though only a mad man would ever say that she wasn't divine. Truth be told, it had been a long time since Kid saw a sight so lovely. He forgot his anger and let his eyes enjoy the sight of her more than generous curves that were so awfully hidden behind her sweater and jeans. He'd love to spent a few hours with that babe under him and make her scream till her father heard her.

"I can read thoughts you know." Serena said with a smile and Kid immediately blushed as red as his hair. She was carrying what seemed to be coarsely made metal arm."Eustass, do you remember me?"

"Yeah. You bitch. What the hell did you do with my crew?!"

"Calm down." Serena laughed and walked even closer."They are fine. They're here. Killer-san was worried about you." At this, Kid felt a little relieved. He knew that she wasn't lying, it was obvious in her eyes.

Despite that, he could never trust this monster. A bounty of 600.000.000 was something that made most people lose their color, if not everyone. There was something scary about her, about her eyes and how they watched. They were there, and they hated. For what reason though? He had done nothing to her. Or so he thought. A few days ago he had had an rather interesting encounter with Trafalgar Law, Serena's ex-lover. Kid had never seen a man with so much pain in his eyes, and as much as he hated to admit it, he felt sorry for him. The person before him wasn't human. One of the few books he had read in his life was about mythical creatures.

The pointy ears, the scarlet lips, the snow-white skin, those piercing eyes. A Northerner, more importantly, a vampire. Those things had been all wiped out, her family had to be the last ones. It made him feel uneasy. From what he knew, they weren't besties with humans but they weren't enemies either. This one however hated humanity to its very core.

His eyes fell to the deep-fried man beside him. Serena followed his gaze and caressed tenderly the surface the poor guy was lying on. "What did you do to him, you filthy whore?"

"I'm not filthy, I just bathed." Serena smiled, waving her human hand at him. Kid noticed that she was missing her right one and stiffened."Oh, this? Pff, 'tis but a scratch. You should worry about yours."

"What did you do to him?" He hissed making her eyebrows rise. Fuck the Marines. If his fate was the same as this guy's, then he'd rather die of chocking. He was sure that the same was gonna happen to him.

Five streams of what looked like black silk flew from her fingers. It was a subastance between liquid and gas, too fluid to be grasped. The strands started tangling with each other until the man was covered in a cocoon. Serena clicked her fingers and with a ripping sound, the man was gone. Kid was one of the unfortunate enough that had suffered from her powers. Her deadly powers. No one knew what exactly they could do.

"Useless." She hissed. Her experiment had failed once more. "Do you know which the seven deadly sins are, Mister Eustass?" Kid said nothing. He knew that all those megalomanic bastards liked talking."Lust, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath. People have been trying to find out about them since the beginning of time. Such an abstract meaning. Wouldn't you agree? These are what makes humans what they are. Their endless desires for more, always more. Never satisfied with what they have."

"Where are going with this?" His restaints were made out of sheer metal, this was ridiculous, this bitch had surely done something to him.

"I locate where the vessel of a sin lies within the human mind and isolate it. I then observe the guinea pig's behavior while its mind is stuck on the sin. A dude tried to rape my brother, Lust is pretty much the shit. And then, I try to extract it from their bodies. But this is where I fail!" She gasped, looking down at her hands that had so easily taken the lives of millions."I can't do it! Whenever I try to take a sin from a human's body, they snap. They die. All I want to do is...make them better."

"Are you mad?" Kid growled though he already knew the answer. The woman before him was fucking nuts, the whole world knew it."Why the fuck would you do something like that?!"

"I'm a scientist, Eustass." Serena informed him."I guess I can't do it because it's simply human nature. A part of themselves..." She sighed."Well, sorry to have kept you waiting."

Kid tensed when she climbed on top of him and sat astride on his crotch. Where they going to fuck? "I still can read thoughts."

"No one operates like this, Mihawk."

"I do." Serena said with a smile. She put on a pair of protective goggles that looked surprisingly good on her. Kid felt sweat falling down his bare neck as she moved closer. Her breath smelled like wine. Serena was a heavy drinker after all.

Had he not been restrained, he would've jumped up like a cat in water. Serena reached above his head for something that looked like a drill. Only this one was much scarier. It was more like a multitool ready to rip him apart.

"I will attach each nerve to the mechanical ones. It will be quite painful so I suggest you relax."

"How the fuck am I supposed to relax!?"

Suddenly, her lips were on his, relaxing him. A smooth tongue slid inside his mouth. Her mouth tasted of full-bodied wine and meat. She was so passionate about it, her hands found his hair easily. He on the other hand, has helpless, completely defeated by her. Whore or not, she was an excellent kisser."Better?" She whispered as she pulled away.

"Yeah...FUCKING HELL!" He screamed. It was as if the entire left side of his body was getting ripped away. Then there was the sound. It was absolutely disgusting. Serena stopped."Can't you use sedatives or something?!"

"Anaestetic would freeze your nerves and I need them active. Otherwise you'd be paralyzed. Please, bear it."

He tried to focus on something else, anything, but it didn't work. The pain ripped him apart. Flesh and blood flew from his body like hurricanes and landed on her, though she remained focused in her work. His vision was blurry from screaming so much. It felt like a skewer shoved in his ass and out of his mouth. There were moments when she stopped to attach a nerve with his new limb. This was when Kid could breath. Small, quick breath. Serena gave him water as well, though he was weak to drink it by himself, she did for him.

When she was done, her cheeks were splashed with blood as well as her gloved hands. She took the latex gloves off and threw them in a bin."Cheshire." Kid let out yet another scream when the cat appeared. His blue striped fur clung on his bones, his ribcage was too obvious. There was blood and fresh flesh stuck on his big, yellow teeth. His left ear was missing a large part, probably from a bite. But what mostly scared his were his eyes. So large but the pupils were so small, like two beads of pure evil.

"Bring a bottle of red rum for Mister Eustass and a bottle of wine for m-"

"First, I am not your servant. Second, you are not supposed to consume alcohol."

Serena gritted her teeth so hard Kid thought they were gonna shatter."It's going to die anyway. Do what I tell you!"

"As you wish." The cat bowed its disgusting head and disappeared in thin air, leaving only his aura behind.

"What the hell was that?"

"A demon. I don't know much about him either. Only that when the revolution in my country began, he ended it all by himself. Now everyone's happy."

"Oh." Kid guessed that she was done with him and tried to move, but she stopped him.

"I need to stitch you up." At least this was less painful."You must be wondering why can't you use your powers. I've injected Kairoseki in your body." That explained his fatigue.

Kid watched her as she worked on his shoulder, stopping occassionaly to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Cheshire reappeared with the drinks, left the on the table and vanished again."Fucking asshole." She muttered and gulped down the deep red liquid. A piercing pain made her lose her balance but Kid supported her.

"Thanks." Serena mumbled and continued wit her work.

"Are you alright? He said you shouldn't drink."

"Don't mind him." Serena sighed."He knows I'm gonna abort the little beast and keeps trying to persuade me otherwise."

Kid felt his jaw touch the floor."You're pregnant?" Serena shook her head bitterly."Wow...Um..."

"If you say fucking congratulations, I'm gonna chop your fucking cock off."

He shut his mouth. This was weird. Who on teir right minds would leave someone like her pregnant. Oh. His talk with Law returned. The Dark Doctor had told him that when he found out that Serena was pregant with Doflamingo's child, he saw red. Kid was vey rude himself but he would never talk to a woman like that. Especially if she was crying her eyes out.

"I've decided to kill it. I'd rather die than disgrace my family name like this." She hissed.

"Doflamingo wants you to keep it?" Kid asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you should keep it." Her eyes widened. She wouldn't take advice from strangers. Strangers she had just kissed. Plus, there was no reason to keep it. Though she sometimes caught herself thinking about names and how it would turn out to be. A boy or a girl? Definetely a smart one.

"If he wants it, it means that he loves you. And if he loves you he'll do anything for you. You could use that for your advantage."

She paused. This actually made sense. _Yes!_ Maybe everything wasn't so bad. Maybe she was being negative. A few days after she left Dressrosa, she visited her godfather for advice. And Shanks had told her things that made her mad. He told her that no one in the family held a grudge against Doflamingo. They only disliked him when he didn't treat her well. Everyone wanted her to live a comfortable life, happy one, if only she tried.

"Oi, you there?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She laughed and quickly humped off."I'm sorry! My husband needs me!"

"O-Oi." Kid started shaking."At least take these off!" Serena was too far away to hear his voice, mentally at least.

_Flamingo bastard,_

_Serenity had always been quick to anger. I expect you to knock some sense into her. No one in our family hates you except from her. I'm sure my wife would approve of your match. She loved you and she loved out stupid daughter as well. This child will make you both happy. Convince her to keep it, give her half the kingdom, I don't care. Everything in order to make her happy. If I see her smile vanishing I want you to remember three things. One, I still am the world's greatest swordsman. Two, I liked Impel Down the first time, and I kind of miss it. Going there isn't a problem. Three, my son's dragons would gladly melt your face off though I would prefer doing it myself._

_With regards,_

_Dracule Mihawk._

Doflamingo let himself sink into the matress once more, Mihawk's letter beside him. His pleasant surroundings clashed with his gloomy mood. At least her family supported him. But Serena was a very stubborn woman. She might have already... No. He refused to think like that.

The last beams of sunlight casted a golden veil all over the country, a color that reminded him of her eyes. His subordinates were laughing and playing by the poolside, the calls of his loyal concubines sounded so indifferent in his ears. They were useless to him, he wouldn't touch them. He only wanted one woman yet this woman despised him.

His mind deceived him. As he laid there, he could see er figure sitting on the window, eating a glossy, red apple. He could even here the sound of the fruit getting destroyed by her teeth. Her scent was there, probably the cherry trees he had planted in order to please her deceived him as well. His silence bounced around the walls, finding no place to return to.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked the illusion."I love you so much and you say I hurt you. You're the one who's hurting me, Serena." He clenched his fist tightly in the covers."All I want to do is make you happy, the least you can do is help me."

The figure let out a sigh."Alright then."

He snapped up. "Oh. I thought you were...Hi."

Serena walked over to him and climbed on his chest."You're such an idiot." She whispered, running a hand through his blond hair. Doflamingo's hair was soft and smelled like spice. She liked the smell."You're lucky that I love you."

"I love you to-Wait, what?" He jumped up, making her fall next to him. _That's it! This is the last time I'll drink so much!_ He had to expect this. He had been drinking all afternoon, hearing things like that was normal. But why was it so cruel? He knew those words would never be directed to him. Yet she smiled a smile he had never seen. True happiness.

"You serious?!" He yelled.

Serena nodded."What's wrong with that?"

He felt his eyes water."There's nothing wrong with that..." He lost it. His entire world was spinning around those three words. Even though he sensed what he was doing, he had no idea of what he was thinking. Suddenly, he stopped before the open window and with all he got, he screamed.

"SHE SAID THAT SHE LOVES ME!"

Serena gaped at him in horror before she started giggling, unable to hold her own tears back. Everyone in the garden starte cheering making Doflamingo's smile grow even wider. He turned to her and she started laughing loudly.

"Men don't cry." She giggled. He climbed on the bed and pulled her down facing him. The two laid in silence for several minutes, only staring into each other's eyes. Serena hummed as she caressed his cheek ever so gently, her fingers like fluid feathers."You have such beautiful eyes, my love." She spoke and he tensed. Would he ever get used to this?"Why must you shield them like this? Pity, I'd like to see them more." He sniffed miserably and with shaking fingers too her hand and kissed it, closing his eyes to take a long drag of her smell.

"I hope our son has your eyes." Serena said, making his eyes open wide.

"You're keeping it?" She nodded."You..." The words failed inside his mouth as he started crying like a little boy. He used to cry like that whenever Rosemary put bugs in his pillow. Only these were tears of pure joy, a feeling words couldn't describe in a million years.

"Hey." She soothed him."Don't cry." She softly kissed his tears away."It's the three of us now." _Four, _a little voice inside of her reminded her.

"Yeah...Only," he sniffed again,"you, me and our beautiful daughter." Serena grimaced. Before another storm inside her started, he pulled her into his arms."The three of us."

**Heyyyy! Sorry for the late update. Too busy pretending to be studying. I hope you like this because it took me more than it should've. Emotional Doffy is best Doffy! My friend found a pic of him crying and posted it on fb. Poor thing :( He's gonna make a great daddy, better than Mihawk. What do you guys think, boy or girl? Serena already has another son. About the Kid/Law thing. Those two met when Law broke up with her. He wasn't really polite :T **

**Drop a review and tell me what you think :D**

**Ψ(οωο)Ψ**


End file.
